Volver
by pokediego123
Summary: Ash se encuentra viajando en Unova, mas el recuerdo de cierta chica lo comienza a atormentar.
1. El camino a Nimbasa

Hola! Primera historia que pretendo hacer en esta pagina, espero que salga tan bien como espero!  
Apreciaria que me dieran sus reviews para ver como lo estoy haciendo y que esperar para el futuro.

Esta historia es de Ash y Misty , espero que la disfruten!

* * *

Era de noche. Miraba a las estrellas como lo hacia desde hace algún tiempo, se le notaba pensativo, tal vez demasiado pensativo. Dormía poc horas dependiendo de cuando su cuerpo por fin lograra conciliar el sueño en aquella bolsa de dormir que siempre lo acompañaba. A unos metros se encontraba su mejor amigo durmiendo cerca de el como desde hace varios años. No sabia que hora era, pero por la cantidad de tiempo que se había encontrado viendo el cielo calculaba pasadas las 12 de la noche. Salió del trance tan solo un momento y dirigió su mirada a las otras dos bolsas de dormir cerca suyo, no eran ellos, y en especial no era ella. Decidió acomodarse dándoles la espalda y por fin concilio el sueño. Extrañaba Kanto, los bosque de Unova solo le recordaban al bosque Verde, la captura de Caterpie y la primera noche que acampo junto a ella.

-¡Despierta de una vez!- se le oyó gritar a Iris mientras se paraba enfadada con sus manos en la cintura al lado de la bolsa de Ash, mientras este de un brinco quedo sentado.-Waaaa !Ya ya está, estoy despierto- respondió el mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-¡Que perezoso eres Ash! Cilan ya está listo solo falta que tú y Pikachu se arreglen y podremos seguir a Ciudad Nimbasa. –Dijo Iris con una sonrisa

-Uh. Si lo que digas. -respondió levantándose sin mucho entusiasmo y recogiendo su bolsa.

Iris hizo una mueca de preocupación y confusión. No podía entender porque Ash seguía comportándose tan extraño y sin gracia. Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia Cilan.

Ash se dirigió al rio cercano al campamento para limpiarse su cara y lavarse los dientes, tenía muchas ganas de un baño caliente. Mientras se secaba Pikachu se acercó lentamente a su entrenador y con tono preocupado dijo-¿Pika pika pi?-

-No te preocupes amigo son solo recuerdos ya se me pasaran- le respondió Ash dándole una sonrisa al pokemon que dio un suspiro y se alejó. Pikachu sabía que esos recuerdos eran lo que lo tenían tan distraído, decaído y distante excepto cuando…

-¡Ash! ¡ El desayuno!- grito Iris para que el entrenador volviera rápido. Ash sin pensarlo se puso en pie y volvió corriendo al campamento, su apetito era lo único que no había sido afectado por su nostalgia.

* * *

Había pasado la mañana sin mayores contratiempos, los 3 amigos caminaban por el sendero que los llevaría a ciudad Nimbasa. Iris y Cilan estaban en cabeza hablando mientras Ash los seguía de cerca con la mirada baja, sus manos en los bolsillos y Pikachu en su hombro. Pikachu lo miraba preocupado, tenía alguna idea de lo que el entrenador pensaba más sabía que él no lo aceptaría. De repente Pikachu vio cómo su entrenador sacaba de su bolsillo una tela de color rosa con algunos arreglos amarillos tomándola con delicadeza y mirándola con tristeza.

-¡Ash mira! ¡Desde aquí podemos ver la ciudad!- le dijo Cilan mientras volteaba su cabeza al entrenador que nervioso guardo la tela en su bolsillo lo mas rápido que pudo. Cilan lo miro desconcertado levantando una ceja. Ash se apresuró a responderle- ¿Si? ¡Vaya que rápido hemos llegado!- Respondió con nerviosismo mientras corría hacia la colina en la que sus amigos se encontraban para evitar preguntas incomodas con respecto a la tela que tenía en su bolsillo. –Wow, y ¡que estamos esperando!- dijo viendo la ciudad llena de edificios, centros deportivos y culturales saliendo corriendo hacia ella, aunque en verdad eso no lo impactaba, el solo trataba de actuar conforme sus compañeros no lo interrogaran sobre su actitud.- Ash, siempre tan impaciente- comento Iris cruzando los brazos.-Bueno al menos el desayuno lo parece haber animado. ¡Vamos Iris no queremos que se pierda!- respondió Cilan corriendo detrás de Ash.

Ash corria sumido en sus pensamientos –¿_Ha pasado tanto tiempo?... Tantos días sin verla ahora que lo pienso… Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hable con ella… Que estará haciendo en estos momentos…¿ Será un buen momento para llam….?- _cuando de repente algo golpeo su cabeza haciéndolo caer de espaldas –Ouch… - dijo levemente mirando al cielo desde su lugar de caída. Cilan pronto llego a donde su amigo había caído.- Vaya Ash ese fue un gran golpe.- dijo mientras estiraba su mano y lo ayudaba a levantar dándose cuenta de que Pikachu se encontraba un poco más atrás gracias al golpe.-Pika piiii- dijo frotándose su cabeza.-¡Ash! Que te está pasando hoy! Chocaste de frente con una gran rama! Como es que no la viste?- dijo algo irritada Iris al llegar frunciendo el ceño, tensando los brazos y apretando los puños. –Uhg, no lo se, creo que no estaba muy concentrado jejeje- respondió Ash frotándose la frente. Iris cambio su expresión de enojo por una de preocupación.- ¿Ash hay algo que te está molestando?- pregunto de repente haciendo que Ash se soltara de repente de Cilan que aún lo sostenía poniéndose nervioso.-¿A mí? No nada, ¿ que podría estar molestándome?- respondió el con una sonrisa chueca y poniendo sus manos frente a sí mismo. Iris dio un suspiro y siguió caminando- Entonces sigamos es mejor que lleguemos antes del anochecer, ¿no crees Cilan?- dijo Iris.- Si creo que es mejor que continuemos – mirando a Ash con algo de desconcierto y finalmente dándole la espalda para seguir su camino. Ash volteo y se quedó viéndolos unos instantes, luego se percató de que Pikachu también lo miraba con preocupación. Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash- Pika….- dijo el ratón.-Ya pasara Pikachu…..espero- dijo casi inaudible al final y continuo caminando mirando a la nada.

* * *

Llegaron al atardecer a Nimbasa, a los 3 les sonaba el estómago ya que no habían almorzado por la falta de provisiones.-Tengo mucha hambre.. Creo que me voy a desmayar…- se quejaba Ash con los brazos estirados hacia el piso.- No eres el único Ash, ¡miren allí está el centro Pokemon!- y todos con renovadas fuerzas corrieron hacia la estructura.

Una vez dentro dejaron a sus Pokemon con la enfermera Joy y se dirigieron a la cafetería donde mientras Cilan comía con calma Iris y Ash se atragantaban con toda la comida que podían y Pikachu y Axew los miraban anonadados.- ¡Que buena comida! ¿No lo crees Ash?- pregunto Iris –¿Eh? Si claro- dijo Ash otra vez en sus pensamientos.- Muchachos tengo que hacer una llamada los veré en la habitación.- dijo levantándose saliendo de la cafetería antes de que alguno le pudiera responder o Pikachu seguirlo.

Se sentó frente al videoteléfono dudando que hacer. Miro la pantalla negra e imagino la cara de ella sonriente con su cabello naranja y con su característica cola. Tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y lentamente marco uno a uno los números como si nunca quisiera olvidarlos. Empezó a timbrar. Primer timbre. Segundo timbre. Tercer timbre. Y una voz inolvidable dijo-¿Hola?- y antes de que se pudiera ver el rostro de aquella persona en el videoteléfono. Colgó. Y miro con cierta decepción de sí mismo a la pantalla oscura. Puso su cara entre sus manos unos momentos pensando ¿Por qué? Y mando una de sus manos a su bolsillo sacando nuevamente el trozo de tela… el pañuelo que ella le había dado hace ya 5 años y que el conservaba como un gran tesoro. _– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensarte? ¿ Por qué volviste a mi mente y que es eso que siento cuando tengo este pañuelo en mis manos? ¿Desde cuando empecé a sentirme así?¿ Fue ese Pokemon? _- pensó Ash apretando el pañuelo mientras lo metía en su bolsillo. Y lentamente se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos con la cabeza baja y ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Y de lo que no se percató en su melancolía era que el videoteléfono sonaba en el fondo sin nadie que lo respondiera. Hasta que después de un rato de repente el timbre ceso.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo, gracias a Elphabalii y a naliaseleniti por sus comentarios! Ya corregi la falta de signos e intente que se viera un poco mas clara la historia.

Espero que el segundo capitulo se encuentre listo antes de año nuevo, ya que estoy algo inspirado!


	2. La razon

01/01/2013

Bueno primero que todo ¡Feliz año nuevo! este capitulo intenta dar explicacion a porque la actitud de Ash.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer!

* * *

Hace una semana….

Unos sollozos, alguien llorando. O mas bien algo llorando.

Ash, Cilan e Iris se encontraban empezando su camino a ciudad Nimbasa y se encontraban descansando a la hora del almuerzo. –¡Que deliciosa comida! ¿Verdad amigos?-pregunto Ash al haber acabado con su almuerzo a sus pokemon, los cuales asintieron dando una sonrisa.-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a entrenar un poco. Snivy y Pikachu hoy entrenare con ustedes ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto Ash tomando su mochila tan entusiasmado como siempre a lo que ambos pokemon asintieron felices y siguieron a su entrenador mientras corría al bosque cercano. -¡Ash! No vayas muy lejos con lo torpe que eres te perderás!- grito Iris mientras el entrenador se alejaba con velocidad sin responder a su advertencia haciendo que ella cruzara sus brazos y suspirara. –Vamos Iris creo que tu también deberías entrenar un poco ¿no crees? – le pregunto Cilan poniendo su mano en el hombro. -Supongo..- respondió Iris acercándose a Axew y a Emolga que se encontraban descansando cerca.- No querrás encontrarte con Georgia y no estar preparada- dijo en tono algo burlón Cilan. Esto puso a Iris furiosa haciendo que se pusiera a entrenar de inmediato con Axew.

* * *

Ash se había adentrado en el bosque para entrenar un poco. – ¡Snivy tormenta de hojas!- le dirigió a su pokemon que mando su ataque contra un tronco volviéndolo añicos. Pero luego de esto escucho algo que lo estremeció. Unos sollozos, alguien llorando. O más bien algo llorando. –¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto a sus pokemon los cuales asintieron con caras de curiosidad. El llanto no cesaba y Ash impulsado por la curiosidad se dirigió a la fuente del sonido, un poco mas adentro del bosque. Venia de un arbusto. Ash junto con sus pokemon se dirigieron a este y lentamente lo apartaron de enfrente dejándolos ver a la criatura que causaba aquel llanto. Un huevo. Un Togepi.

Snivy lo miro con curiosidad, Pikachu también y luego lo atravesó como un rayo. El recuerdo de la ultima persona que conocía que había tenido un Togepi. Y su mirada cambio de curiosidad a nostalgia y algo de tristeza. Ash solo lo miraba fijamente sin mostrar emoción alguna o decir nada. Y lentamente fue acercando sus manos al huevo parlante que lloraba desconsolado en el césped. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acomodo entre sus brazos mientras este seguía llorando desconsolado. – No te preocupes Togepi, encontraremos a Mis…- y allí Ash quedo helado con su propia voz. El recuerdo de Misty aunque no había abandonado nunca su memoria se encontraba algo distante y descuidado y en un momento todo empezó a regresar a él como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza.

Rápidamente se sacudió la repentina imagen de la pelirroja que le apareció en la mente. Cogió al Togepi entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. El huevo seguía llorando desconsolado, Ash empezó a mecerlo lentamente.- Cálmate pequeño todo va a estar bien tranquilo.- dijo mientras lo mecía con delicadeza de un lado a otro mientras que Snivy lo miraba estupefacto. Nunca había visto a su entrenador en ese estado de cuidado con algún pokemon, claro que Ash era cariñoso y afectuoso con ellos pero ese a ese Togepi lo miraba diferente y lo trataba con sumo cuidado.- Ya paso pequeño todo va a estar bien, veremos de dónde eres y volverás a tu hogar.- le dijo Ash al notar que el pokemon paraba de llorar.- Me pregunto si será de alguien o será salvaje.- pregunto al aire mientras miraba a su alrededor que le indicara la procedencia de aquel pokemon. – Vamos amigos, veamos si podemos hallar de donde viene Togepi y regresarlo a su hogar, o con su entrenador.- le dijo a Pikachu y a Snivy mientras se adentraba un poco más en el bosque. Ellos lo siguieron mientras Snivy le daba algunas miradas de desconcierto a Pikachu el cual solo le transmitía con su mirada que le explicaría luego.

- ¿Hola?- grito Ash al llegar a un claro en el bosque. – ¡Encontre un Togepi solo!- grito, a lo que a lo lejos una voz femenina le respondió – ¡Togepi!- a lo que se escuchaban los pasos rápidos. El corazón de Ash se aceleró de una manera impresionante, por alguna razón pensaba que volveria a ver a su amiga pelirroja corriendo hacia el a pesar de saber que ella ya no poseía tal pokemon. La causante de la voz salió de entre los árboles, una joven de cabellera rosa con dos colas que al ver al Togepi dio un grito de alegría y se abalanzo a Ash. –¡Togepi! ¡Mi bebe! Me tenías tan preocupada, ¡Que bueno que estas a salvo! – dijo la joven agarrando al Togepi de los brazos de un Ash petrificado y aplastado en el suelo. –Uh…- dijo Ash en el suelo mientras intentaba recomponerse del golpe. –Ouch, ¡oye eso dolió!- le dijo a la chica que le daba la espalda abrazando al Togepi entre sus brazos. Ella se volteo rápido y bastante molesta – ¡Que crees que estabas haciendo con mi…! Un momento ¿Ash?- dijo con curiosidad la chica al ver el rostro del muchacho. Ash parpadeo rápido y la miro fijamente buscando en sus recuerdos a la dueña de esa cara. –mmmm ¿Sakura?- respondió Ash al darse cuenta de la identidad de la chica. Pikachu puso una sonrisa al reconocer a la entrenadora de Jhoto. – ¡Si eres tu Ash! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estas viajando solo?- dijo Sakura dando una sonrisa mientras con una mano ayudaba a Ash a levantarse y la otra mantenía a su Togepi en su pecho.- Si lo soy Sakura! Muy bien, en una nueva aventura, no estoy viajando con dos amigos más que se encuentran en un campamento cerca de aquí. - respondió Ash limpiándose la ropa de la tierra y hierbas. – Wow tu siempre en tus viajes,¿ así que no estas con Misty y Brock?- pregunto Sakura a Ash. –No Brock me acompaño por la región Hoenn y Sinnoh y finalmente decidió volver a ciudad Pewter para convertirse en un doctor pokemon, y Misty tu sabes que se encuentra en el gimnasio. Oye y donde conseguiste ese Togepi?- pregunto Ash desviando intencionalmente el tema mirando al huevo que ahora sonreía como si nunca se hubiera perdido.- A mi bebe me lo dio un anciano en una isla en Kanto.- respondio Sakura apachurrando contra su pecho a Togepi. – ¡Es lo más lindo!- Ash hizo una sonrisa algo asustada al ver como el pokemon era aplastado entre los brazos de Sakura.

Se sentaron el en suelo mientras Ash le contaba a Sakura su nueva aventura por Unova enseñándole a Snivy y las medallas que había conseguido hasta ahora. Mientas Pikachu se preocupaba por Togepi que se encontraba rondando por las cercanías. Mientras ambos entrenadores discutían Togepi se acercó a la mochila de Ash cayendo dentro de esta. Pikachu se percató y se apresuró a ayudarlo a salir. Al sacarlo Pikachu, Ash y Sakura se percataron de que tenía algo en su mano. Una tela rosa con algunos arreglos amarillos arrugada y un poco gastada. –¡Vaya Ash, Togepi encontró algo bastante femenino en tu mochila!- dijo riendo Sakura al ver el pañuelo rosa. Ash simplemente se estremeció, había olvidado que tenía eso en su mochila hace ya mucho tiempo. – Fue un regalo.- dijo algo cortante. Sakura al parecer no lo noto – Vaya ¿y quien te lo dio?- pregunto ella. –Misty- respondió rápido. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos que hasta los pokemon notaron. –¿Has sabido algo de ella últimamente Ash?- pregunto finalmente Sakura tímidamente. - No, no hablo con ella desde la liga Sinnoh.- respondió el algo arrepentido mientras Pikachu tomaba el pañuelo de la mano de Togepi y se lo entregaba a su entrenador. Ash apretó el pañuelo y lo miro detenidamente, se encontraba algo deteriorado pero seguía allí. Igual que el recuerdo de ella, algo deteriorado y olvidado pero allí. – Deberías hablar más seguido con ella, de seguro te extraña.- dijo ella al ver como el miraba el pañuelo. – Tú la extrañas, puedo verlo en tu cara.- dijo finalmente Sakura parándose. Lentamente Togepi se había acercado a Ash parándose en frente de el con una mirada de intriga y tristeza. Ash lo miro a los ojos y se imaginó todas esas noches de la pelirroja cuidando al huevo y todos esos momentos que paso con ella. Todo esto inundo su memoria. –Bueno Ash es hora de irme, ¡fue bueno verte de nuevo!- dijo finalmente Sakura tomando a Togepi del suelo. Ash salio de su trance – Si fue bueno verte de nuevo, cuídate- respondió con una sonrisa mientras la entrenadora se alejaba agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Ash finalmente se levantó y saco una pokebola – Snivy regresa.- dijo secamente mientras Snivy volvía a la esfera. Tomo su mochila y lentamente se dirigió al campamento sin decir una sola palabra a Pikachu que lo miraba.

* * *

-¡Vaya niñito al fin llegas!- le dijo Iris a Ash cuando volvió al campamento. –¡Creíamos que tendríamos que ir a buscarte!¿Ash?- pregunto finalmente Iris al ver al entrenador con la mirada perdida sin ponerle atención. – Si lo que digas Iris.- dijo Ash sentándose cerca de un árbol. Cilan e Iris se miraron desconcertados. – ¿Ash, que tal algo de comer?- pregunto Cilan como intentando comprobar si debía o no preocuparse por su amigo. – Me leíste la mente Cilan, ¡estoy hambriento!- respondio Ash con una gran sonrisa levantándose del árbol. Iris y Cilan al ver esto dejaron sus preocupaciones a un lado y se sentaron a comer. Le preguntaron a Ash sobre su tardancita, el respondió sobre el entrenamiento sin si quiera mencionarles el encuentro con su vieja amiga de Jhoto Sakura.


	3. Reflexion y revelacion

10/01/2013

Bueno me e tardado un poco haciendo este capitulo, espero que les guste!

y porfavor si tienen tiempo apreciaria mucho sus reviews!

sin mas preambulos...

* * *

**_Presente_**

Había entrado a la habitación oscura lo que de inmediato le indico que sus amigos de viaje se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, por lo cual se apresuró hacer lo mismo con la esperanza de descansar un poco de esas emociones y sensaciones que tanto lo cansaban dentro de si mismo. No hubo resultado se había acostado ya hace una hora y seguía mirando al techo de la habitación sin ninguna intención de lograr dormir.- _Una noche más de insomnio_- pensó para si mismo intentando reacomodarse para intentar cambiar su estado. Sus pensamientos se empezaron a ir a su vieja amiga, preguntándose de nuevo que estaría haciendo, si lo extrañaría, y si ella tal vez podría apaciguar esas emociones que tanto lo confundían y desconocía. – Necesito ayuda.- dijo en un murmuro al aire mientras por fin empezaba a caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 7 de la mañana cuando su cuerpo decidió que ya no quería descansar más. Se incorporó lentamente mirando a su alrededor. Todos dormidos, excepto el, suspiro derrotado y cuidadosamente se levantó de su cama arreglándose un poco, tenía que aclarar las cosas. Tal vez no del todo pero tener una idea de lo que le sucedía. Tomo su gorra y su mochila dejando a Pikachu y a los demás durmiendo. Abrió lentamente la puerta haciendo un pequeño chirrido que pareció no molestar a nadie y con la misma delicadeza la cerró. No se percató de que uno de sus compañeros había presenciado todo su escape.

Nuevamente se encontró enfrente del videoteléfono del centro Pokemon. No había nadie cerca, tenia toda la privacidad que quisiera y sin embargo dudaba, quizá por la hora, quizá por miedo pero se fijó la meta, al menos hacer la llamada que iba a hacer le daría orientación a lo que debía hacer para apaciguar su sentimiento. Marco con determinación los números que tenía anotados en un papel. Se escucharon unos cuantos timbres hasta que alguien al otro lado de la línea contesto con un somnoliento -¿Hola?- mientras bostezaba y su imagen aparecia en la pantalla. – ¡Hola Brock! ¿Te desperté?- pregunto Ash al darse cuenta de que su amigo bostezaba y se encontraba vestido con sus prendas de dormir. Brock al ver quien era su interlocutor miro sorprendido. –Vaya ¡Hola Ash! No te preocupes ya estaba por levantarme de todas formas.- luego miro dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba.- Vaya pasadas las 7 de la mañana, debe ser algo muy urgente para que no estés dormido a esta hora Ash.- dijo finalmente Brock a lo que Ash simplemente dio una risa algo nerviosa y dio un gesto de tristeza. Brock al ver esto se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio – Ash, ¿hiciste algo malo?- el entrenador respondió – ¡No Brock! No que yo sepa….- Brock le dio una mirada confundida y finalmente pregunto- ¿Entonces qué sucede Ash?- Ash tomo una bocanada de aire y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Y sin más preámbulos fue describiéndole al muchacho lo que le había estado sucediendo, el encuentro con Sakura cuando entrenaba, el Togepi, como ahora ese pañuelo no se despegaba de su mano, el insomnio. – No puedo dejar de pensar en ella Brock…- dijo finalmente Ash con su manos agarrándose el cabello en desesperación. Brock lo observo por un momento serio y de repente estallo en carcajadas. Ash lo miro confundido y algo ofendido. –¡No es gracioso Brock!- le grito al videoteléfono – Vaya Ash por fin estas madurando algo.- respondió Brock calmando sus risas. –No entiendo Brock ¿qué me está pasando?- pregunto el con una expresión de derrota en su rostro. Brock volvió a su expresión seria se cruzó de nuevo de brazos y firmemente le dijo a Ash – Creo que ya es hora de que por fin te des cuenta. Estás enamorado de Misty amigo, de eso no hay duda.- Ash abrió los ojos como si el mismo no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando. Pero antes de que lograra articular una respuesta escucho como alguien se movía cerca de él provocándole pánico y que sin pensarlo cortara la comunicación inmediatamente con su amigo. Ash volteo la cabeza rápidamente pero no vio a nadie cerca, por lo cual su nerviosismo bajo un poco. Volvió a llamar a Brock pidiéndole disculpas y armando una charla convencional sin mencionar el tema anterior. No se percató que en el pasillo que daba de las habitaciones al vestíbulo del centro Pokemon Iris se encontraba recostada contra la pared asimilando todo lo que su amigo había hablado por el videoteléfono con ese tal Brock.

-Bueno Brock creo que es hora de irme. Gracias por tu ayuda, creo que debo pensarlo un poco.- dijo Ash al percatarse que se acercaría la hora en que sus amigo se despertaran y se preocuparan por él. – Descuida Ash, para eso son los amigos. Espero que aun estés a tiempo, cuídate.- y corto la comunicación, Ash quedo algo confundido con aquella última frase de su amigo. _–¿ A tiempo? ¿Para qué?- _pensó para sí mismo levantándose de la silla del videoteléfono y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Cilan arreglando su mochila y a Pikachu observando por la ventana de la habitación. –Buenos días Cilan- dijo Ash al entrar. – Buen dia Ash, es algo extraño que Iris no tenga que despertarte, apropósito ¿la has visto? – pregunto Cilan dejando su mochila en el suelo encarando a Ash. –No Cilan pero supongo que debe estar aquí cerca.- respondió Ash despreocupándose dirigiéndose a donde su pokemon eléctrico miraba la ventana. –Creo que iré a buscarla, esto sí que es extraño, nos vemos en un rato para el desayuno Ash.- dijo finalmente Cilan saliendo de la habitación.

Ash dio un suspiro profundo y miro al cielo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ratón eléctrico mirando también por la ventana. No lo tenía muy claro aún, no sabía si eso era amor, era algo desconocido para él y debía meditarlo profundamente para saber qué hacer con ello. Pikachu volteo y lo miro a los ojos dando una pequeña sonrisa. Ash le respondió de la misma manera. De repente Pikachu se decidió a hacer que su entrenador le confesara lo que le había estado sucediendo y rápidamente con una de sus manos saco el pañuelo del bolsillo de Ash. Él se paralizo y palideció en un instante mientras Pikachu tenía el pañuelo en una mano y lo señalaba con la otra dándole una mirada seria al entrenador dando a entender que estaba cansado y que le exigía una explicación. Ash se relajó un poco y definitivamente entendió que si le debía una explicación pertinente a su mejor amigo pokemon. –Muy bien Pikachu te lo contare. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos con Sakura en el bosque camino acá?- pregunto el entrenador. Pikachu simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno desde ese día he estado pensando más seguido en bueno- se ruborizo un poco- la dueña de ese pañuelo.- Pikachu sonrió maliciosamente y movió su oreja como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Ash comprendió lo que Pikachu quería hacer, quería que lo admitiera y dijera el nombre de la pelirroja.- Si, Misty- dijo en un susurro. Pikachu hizo el mismo gesto de nuevo. Ash se desesperó, se sentía indefenso y confuso una vez más – ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡En Misty bueno, no puedo parar de pensar en Misty!- grito con la mejillas rojas al roedor que finalmente se cruzó de brazos y dio un gesto triunfante. Ash lo observo y se dejó caer en la cama más cercana que tenía. Se sentía más liberado al haber confesado eso a Pikachu pero seguía igual de confuso y preocupado. Soltó otro suspiro –Misty…-

* * *

-¿Iris, estas por aquí?- grito Cilan en el patio afuera del centro Pokemon buscando a la futura maestra dragón que no había visto en toda la mañana. – ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó a si mismo recorriendo el prado hasta que descubrió una silueta dándole la espalda en una de las ramas de un árbol. Se acercó lentamente a este y dijo – Vaya Iris con que aquí estabas, me estaba empezando a preocupar- Iris no lo miro continuo mirando al vacío mientras Axew bajaba de su cabello y le hacía gestos a Cilan de que su entrenadora se encontraba triste, Cilan penso para sí mismo – _Cielos primero Ash ¿ y ahora ella?-_ Se acercó más y se decidió a averiguar la causa de la actitud de Iris. Trepo con cautela el árbol hasta la rama en la cual ella se encontraba sentada. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al sentarse al lado de ella y notar su mirada perdida y triste.

–Yo…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, parecía al borde del llanto sin consuelo, sin embargo logro contenerse y respirar profundamente. Luego volteo la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Cilan que la miraba con genuina preocupación. – Creo que debemos hablar con Ash sobre su comportamiento.- dijo finalmente recobrando la compostura y tomando un tono de voz más natural y tranquilo. –Seguro, creo que ya es hora que sepamos que le sucede. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?- pregunto finalmente el conocedor. Iris le dio una sonrisa – Si no te preocupes.- y salto del árbol. – Creo que es hora de desayunar apresúrate Cilan.- dijo ella con tranquilidad dirigiéndose al centro Pokemon. Se cuestionaba a sí misma en el camino, ¿podría Ash estar enamorado de esa Misty? Este pensamiento la deprimía y se apresuró a hacerlo a un lado.

* * *

Ash se encontraba todavía en la habitación teniendo una seria charla con su Pokemon respecto a qué hacer con los sentimientos encontrados que tenía y cual sería la solución para apaciguarlos, además de que Pikachu a pesar del bochorno que le causaba a Ash pensar en eso insistía en que discutieran la posibilidad de que era como Brock le había dicho, un amor de más que amigos a su vieja amiga pelirroja. Ash seguía insistiendo que a lo mejor se debía a nostalgia y nada más.

-Pikachu pika piiii pikachu pi!.- dijo el Pokemon colmándose la paciencia de ver que su entrenador no quería reconocer ni si quiera la posibilidad de que se encontrara enamorado. Ash daba vueltas por la habitación nervioso, no sabía qué hacer y finalmente le respondió algo al roedor.- Bueno y si estoy enamorado de ella, ¿pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo?- dijo el entrenador contemplando con más terror la posibilidad de estar enamorado, después de ver a Brock y como era rechazado constantemente no sabía si el tuviera lo necesario para aguantar el primer rechazo si ese era el caso. Pikachu lo miro con cara cansada, Pikachu sabía que en los tiempos en que viajaban juntos la pelirroja había mostrado cierto tipo de actitudes con Ash que claramente podían indicar que sentía algo por el entrenador. Sin embargo al haber pasado ya tiempo desconocía si la pelirroja seguía conservando aquellos sentimientos al entrenador.

Su charla quedo en el aire cuando tocaron la puerta y Cilan entro- El desayuno Ash, Iris ya está en la cafetería apresúrate.- dijo Cilan. Ash lo miro todavía con su rostro pensativo pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo le había dicho dio una sonrisa y respondió – Desde luego, vamos Pikachu -dijo corriendo por el pasillo.

* * *

En la mesa Cilan intentaba armar conversación pero era difícil con los dos entrenadores cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. – _Creo que es hora_- pensó Cilan. – Ash, Iris y yo queremos hablarte de tu actitud últimamente.- dijo Cilan finalmente, Ash casi se atraganta con el pan que tenía en su boca pero luego se recompuso y puso una cara de desconocimiento - ¿Qué actitud? Yo estoy perfectamente.- respondió Ash. – No nos mientas Ash, vi cómo te escabulliste de la habitación esta mañana.- dijo algo acusante Iris. Ash sabía que ahora tendría que decirles.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado!

gracias a Red20 y a Ladystar por sus reviews!

me alegra averlos sorprendido y que quieran seguir leyendo mi historia, la aparicion de Misty se acerca, pero para el encuentro con Ash me tomare un poco mas de tiempo.

Gracias de nuevo!


	4. El Blues de Cerulean

15/01/2013

Buenas buenas, es hora del siguiente capitulo y un poco mas de drama!

La verdad no sabia que titulo ponerle y casualmente vi un capitulo de las cronicas pokemon en estos dias. Asi que por precaucion ¡El titulo no me pertence!

Este lo plantee de una manera y no se dio, asi que lo replantee completamente espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Había entrado a la sala después de haber salido a hacer unas cuantas compras, nada fuera de lo común, comida, elementos de aseo cosas necesarias para el día a día. Dejo las bolsas que cargaba en el mesón de la cocina contigua, eran bastante pesadas. Luego se percató de que una luz roja titilaba en el videoteléfono. – ¿Un mensaje?- se preguntó acercándose al aparato mencionado, presiono el botón para ver si tenía un mensaje la maquina le contesto con su voz robótica.- Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo- y procedió a reproducir el video en la pantalla. – ¡Sorpresa! ¡Hola Misty! Veo que no estás en casa entonces seré rápida y te dejare el mensaje.- La persona en la pantalla saco de su bolsillo una caja de color naranja y la abrió mostrando 5 listones. A Misty se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro al verlos. – ¡Ta da! ¡Conseguí mis 5 listones para participar en el gran festival de Johto! Fue un poco difícil pero por fin lo logre. Tuve que luchar varias veces con Drew ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Como sea tuve concursos en…- May paro de repente y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y dio una sonrisa de pena- Creo que me salí del tema jeje. Bueno lo que te iba a decir es que como ya tengo mis listones y el festival no es hasta dentro de 3 meses me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones, y adivina a donde iré, ¡A tu gimnasio! Llegare mañana temprano.- grito finalmente con una sonrisa May.- Ups ya se me está acabando el tiempo, ¡nos vemos mañana Misty!- dijo despidiéndose May y finalmente la pantalla mostro un mensaje que decía repetir, Misty apago el aparato con una sonrisa, había sido mucho tiempo desde que había visto a May por última vez.

Pero había hablado con ella un par de veces, era muy difícil que ella llamara a May, sin embargo May se había encargado de llamarla a lo largo de su viaje por Johto contándole de sus aventuras por la región que ella misma recorrió en compañía de Brock y aquel individuo inmaduro que se había encargado de cortar la comunicación con ella. Él era el único de sus amigos que no se comunicaba con ella, y claro ella no podía hacer el intento ya que desconocía su paradero. Mientras pensaba todo esto acomodaba todo en los diferentes estantes de la cocina con Azurril mirándola intensamente. Tenía rabia. Rabia contra el entrenador que era su supuesto mejor amigo y por el cual ella admitía para sí misma y para May que sentía algo. Se enteró de su viaje a Unova a través de su madre una vez que fue a pueblo Paleta a hablar con el profesor Oak. Y su última llamada la efectuó ella justo antes de la primera ronda en la liga Sinnoh para recordarle que ella todavía era su amiga y desearle suerte.

Termino de acomodar las cosas y dio un suspiro poniendo su frente en alto y una sonrisa, a pesar de todo eso se encontraba tranquila, casi que feliz porque aunque al principio tuvo su recaída emocional al saber que el había partido sin reportarse, poco a poco fue asimilando que él era cada vez mas un simple conocido y que ella debía seguir adelante tal y como él lo hizo y sentía que sus sentimientos hacia el disminuían con el tiempo dándole paso a otros pensamientos. Porque sabía que el si se había comunicado con otros de sus amigos, Brock, Dawn, Tracey, hasta May le había comentado recientemente que había hablado hace unas semanas con él. Tomo el videoteléfono y marco unos números en el teléfono y una voz masculina le respondió. – ¿Hola?- pregunto la voz, -Hola Giorgio, es Misty- respondió ella. –Hola Misty, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto el -Bien me preguntaba si quisieras salir a comer algo, he estado algo aburrida estos días, sabes muy pocos retadores.-dijo ella en un tono monótono. – ¡Claro! pasare por tu gimnasio en una hora, nos vemos.- y corto la comunicación antes de que ella se despidiera. Aquel chico que había mostrado estar atraído hacia ella se había conformado con su amistad o al menos eso creía ella, y recientemente salían y pasaban tiempo juntos cuando Misty se encontraba aburrida.

Se levantó de la silla que se encontraba en frente del videoteléfono, ya era bastante tarde se estaba oscureciendo y ella suponía que sus hermanas llegarían en un rato, y fue a hacer sus deberes para quemar tiempo, darle comida a sus Pokemon cerciorarse de que Psyduck no se ahogara entre otras cosas. Habían pasado casi 40 minutos desde la llamada cuando el videoteléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. -¿Podría ser que Giorgio no pueda venir?- se preguntó acercándose al videoteléfono y al ver la pantalla quedo confundida un momento. Esta decía de donde venía la llamada y claramente no era de Giorgio. "Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Nimbasa – Unova" ya había timbrado dos veces y al fin proceso de quien podría ser y al tercer timbre tímidamente tomo el teléfono y como si no se imaginara a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea dijo -¿Hola?- oyó una respiración y luego el sonido que le indico que de la otra línea habían cortado la llamada. Se mantuvo unos pocos minutos con el teléfono en el oído, esperando escuchar la voz que sabía que nunca llegaría, ver esa pantalla negra encenderse. Apretó con impotencia el teléfono. Lo colgó de golpe, y sin pensarlo lo volvió a levantar y busco en las ultimas llamadas y volvió a llamar al centro Pokemon timbro varias veces y nadie contestaba lo apretó de nuevo y con sus ojos aguados lo colgó haciendo ruido por el golpe. – _Se arrepintió._- pensó ella con impotencia, sabía que era él sabía que la había llamado. Una lagrima bajo tímidamente por su mejilla. Tenía los puños apretados – _No quiere saber nada de mi _– seguía allí parada enfrente del videoteléfono cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Misty, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la voz masculina detrás de ella. –Lo siento Giorgio, por favor vete, déjame sola.- dijo en voz apenas audible antes de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a encerrarse a su habitación dejando al chico solo en la sala.

* * *

Salió con una sonrisa del taxi que la había dejado en frente del gimnasio Cerulean, tenía únicamente su mochila donde cargaba unas cuantas mudas de ropa y sus demás objetos personales. Eran las 10 de la mañana, no muy temprano tampoco muy tarde se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio y toco el timbre esperando a que su amiga pelirroja saliera y la recibiera. Sin embargo no fue ella quien le abrió, una muchacha algo mayor que ella de cabello rubio abrió la puerta con una expresión preocupada.- Lo siento ha sucedido algo y hoy Misty no podrá atender retadores.- dijo la rubia a May. Ella le dio una mirada confundida. – No, no soy retadora. Soy May una amiga de Misty tú debes ser una de sus hermanas.- respondió ella agitando sus manos frente a sí misma. Daisy sonrió – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Daisy. Y siendo tu amiga de Misty como ¿sabes que le sucede?- pregunto Daisy haciendo entrar a May a la sala del gimnasio. –No, ¿le sucedió algo grave?- pregunto May preocupada. – No lo sabemos, se encerró en su habitación anoche llorando y no quiere que nadie entre. Llevamos como 2 horas intentando que nos diga algo, pero como que no quiere.- dijo resignada Daisy – ¿Sabes porque estaba llorando?- pregunto preocupada May. –No,-suspiro- un amigo de ella nos dijo que la encontró parada frente al videoteléfono y cuando intento hablarle le pidió que se fuera y corrió a su habitación.- acabo Daisy. May la miro con genuina preocupación, esto no pasaba seguido.

Subieron en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación donde las otras dos hermanas se encontraban, Daisy presento a May y decidieron dejarla sola para que intentara comunicarse con su amiga pelirroja y calmarla. Ella se acercó a la puerta puso su oído contra ella y escucho unos sollozos tras de ella. –Misty, soy May ¿puedes abrirme?- pregunto con una voz amigable y algo tímida. Se oyeron unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y sintió como la perilla giro dejando la puerta abierta. La abrió lentamente viendo que su amiga había retornado rápidamente a su cama y se encontraba acurrucada con las mantas encima. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se sentó al borde de la cama. Tomo aire e hizo la pregunta. – ¿Que sucede Misty? Me dijeron que estas aquí llorando desde ayer en la noche- dijo May poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga. No hubo respuesta inmediata, seguía escuchando los sollozos. Se tomó unos minutos para mostrar su cara. –Es el May, el llamo. ¿¡Por qué tenía que llamar?!- grito finalmente Misty.- Cálmate Misty, dime ¿hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto May abrazando a su amiga que seguía con su llanto. Misty desvió la mirada y su llanto ceso un momento. – No hable con él, pero sé que el llamo.- dijo MIsty, a lo que May solo pudo dar una mirada confundida mezclada con reproche. – Sé que fue el, el videoteléfono sonó y la llamada venia del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Nimbasa, una ciudad en Unova. Él es el único que conozco que se encuentra allá.- Completo su explicación sin mirar a los ojos de su amiga. – ¿Contestaste?- pregunto en voz baja May. –Sí, pero el al oír mi voz corto la llamada. Se arrepintió May, no ha hablado conmigo en meses y simplemente se arrepiente cuando ya le contesto. Intenta volver cuando ya estaba empezando a superarlo, él no puede hacer eso.- finalizo con un hilo de voz.

May sabía lo que Misty había pasado las primeras semanas al enterarse de que Ash se había ido a otro viaje sin siquiera pensar en saludarla ni llamarla. Había estado destrozada pero se había recuperado poco a poco pensando en que Ash era caso perdido. Ella misma la había ayudado a pensar eso. La abrazo y pasaron así varios minutos con la pelirroja llorando en el hombro de su amiga. – _Debo llegar al fondo de esto,¡ May la detective en acción!-_ pensó para sí misma luego decidió que era hora de que Misty parara el llanto. –Levántate Misty y salgamos, iremos a cine o a un restaurante o mejor aún, ¡a comer helado!- le dijo en su tono alegre dando una sonrisa. Misty dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera responder a las proposiciones de la castaña alguien golpeo la puerta y del otro lado se escuchó una voz masculina conocida por Misty –¿Misty te encuentras bien? Quede muy preocupado anoche.- preguntaron, May le dio una mirada interrogativa a Misty sobre el dueño de la voz. –Es Giorgio te hable de él hace unas cuantas semanas.- luego se dirigió a la puerta- No te preocupes saldré en un momento- grito a la puerta para que Giorgio pudiera escucharla. May se sonrió, sabía que si querían despejarle a Ash de la mente siendo el una causa perdida quizá el joven al otro lado de la puerta podría ser bastante útil. Aunque ella siempre pensó que Ash y Misty deberían estar juntos al final se dio la idea de que Ash no sentía lo mismo y ahora su prioridad era sacarle de la cabeza a Misty aquel entrenador. Se levantó y la empezó a arrastrar al baño de la habitación con sus manos –Te arreglaras Misty ¡e iremos a divertirnos! Tú, yo y tu amigo Giorgio.- dijo finalmente entrándola al baño para que se arreglara. Sin duda la presencia de May y su insistencia no podrían arruinar más su estado. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla parecido interesante!

Gracias a ElphabaLii por su review. Aqui esta Misty! A Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay! y a Ladystar! espero que aunque no halla sido una espectacular entrada les guste!

Gotta Catch Ya Later!


	5. Aquí y Allá

20/01/2013

Hola! Es hora de otro capitulo, tomo algo de trabajo pero fue posible!

Una vez mas apreciaria mucho sus reviews! Ayudan a mejorar cada dia!

Sin nada mas que decir...

* * *

**Ciudad Nimbasa **

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Cilan al ver la cara nerviosa de Ash y sus dedos moviéndose sin control. La comida había sido dejada de lado, Iris y Cilan miraban severamente a Ash. Soltó un suspiro y una mano fue a su bolsillo muy lentamente sacando el pañuelo rosa y con algo de duda lo puso encima de la mesa. Los dos entrenadores quedaron confundidos ante tal gesto, nunca habían notado esa tela en lo que llevaban viajando con Ash. – Esto me lo dio una persona muy especial.- dijo Ash seriamente. – El día que tuvimos que separarnos..- dijo esto último con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. La manera en la que Ash se refería a aquella persona era como un golpe certero en el pecho para Iris. – _Muy especial._- pensó ella.

Cilan miro atentamente la tela. – Es de una chica ¿verdad?- pregunto haciendo que Ash casi cayera de espaldas. –¡Por supuesto que es de una chica!- respondió casi gritando.- Muy bien Ash somos todo oídos.- dijo finalmente Iris. Aunque estaba sufriendo sabía que necesitaría información de aquella chica para ver si tenía alguna oportunidad de poder sacarla de su lugar. Ash suspiro miro el pañuelo y luego a sus dos compañeros. – Misty, su nombre es Misty.- dijo finalmente Ash.

Se tomaron bastante tiempo sentados en esa mesa mientras Ash les relataba sobre la pelirroja, como la conoció, las aventuras que pasaron juntos y como ella al final se fue a ser la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean en Kanto, explicando así el origen del pañuelo. Fueron unos minutos incomodos los que siguieron al final del relato de Ash, Iris no le miraba directamente a los ojos se encontraba jugueteando con una servilleta en sus manos. Cilan se había cruzado de brazos y cerrado los ojos con una expresión seria. Ash se hartó del silencio y decidió hablar. – No he dejado de pensar en ella desde la semana pasada.- soltó como una bomba lo que le estaba pasando. Iris quedo fría dejando la servilleta quieta. – Así que es por eso. ¿Y piensas hablar con ella Ash? ¿Decirle lo que sientes?- pregunto Cilan. – Pues no sé cómo hacerlo, me siento confundido- respondió agarrándose los cabellos desesperadamente. – Te ayudaremos Ash, cuenta con nosotros. ¿Verdad Iris?- pregunto Cilan haciendo que Iris volviera en sí. –Ehh? Digo si claro Ash te ayudaremos….- dijo un poco desganada. – Disculpen debo ir al baño.- dijo rápido Iris levantándose y corriendo a la habitación. Ash y Cilan quedaron confundidos. – ¿Y a ella que le sucede?- pregunto Ash.

Se había contenido, mucho, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contener sus emociones después de todo lo que había escuchado. Se encontraba sentada en el inodoro del baño de la habitación agarrándose las piernas y apoyando su mentón en las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban aguados amenazando con soltar un mar de lágrimas incontrolables que sin lugar a dudas sus compañeros notarían al momento en que ella decidiera salir de aquel cuarto blanco. Se encontraba en una encrucijada ¿ayudar o no ayudar? Ese era su pequeño dilema. – Es alguien muy especial, es líder de gimnasio y acompaño a Ash por Johto y Kanto…- se dijo para sí misma en un susurro. Se abrazó a si misma más fuerte y cerro sus ojos apretándolos mucho. Estaba desolada y lo peor es que sin pensarlo había accedido a ayudarlo a aclarar sus sentimientos que para ella eran muy claros. Él estaba enamorado de ella. Parecía una batalla perdida, todo estaba en su contra. Levanto la cabeza y miro al techo –No.- se dijo firmemente mientras empezaba a recuperar la compostura. Se paró y con los puños apretados se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que habían empezado a salir. –No me rendiré sin lucharlo, es un niñito y puede que todavía este a tiempo.- dijo al aire, lo iba a intentar y así por lo menos no se sentiría menos si no lograba su objetivo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió determinada. Algo tenía que hacer.

* * *

Ash y Cilan seguían sentados en la mesa de la cafetería del centro Pokemon, después de que Iris se fuera inesperadamente. Presenciaban un silencio un poco largo e incómodo. –Ash, ¿qué crees que es lo que sientes?- pregunto Cilan finalmente. Ash suspiro – No lo sé.- respondió poniendo sus manos en su nuca y mirando al techo blanco de la cafetería. – Creo que deberías hablar con ella.- dijo Cilan. – ¿La debería llamar?- respondió dudando Ash. – No, esa no es la manera adecuada de transmitirle el sabor de tus sentimientos- agito un dedo en señal de negación- debe ser en persona pequeño Ash y creo que puede que se te acabe el tiempo si no te apresuras.- Ash bajo la cabeza, eso le había sonado parecido a lo que Brock le había dicho en la llamada. Le dio una mirada timida pero que reflejaba que estaba confundido. – Ash, tú dices que no has hablado con ella desde ya varios meses, ¿crees que ella no esté haciendo su vida ya? ¿No crees que esté haciendo nuevos amigos? ¿Qué tal vez haya conocido a alguien especial?- Cilan mando estas preguntas como puñales a un desprevenido Ash. Ahora entendía lo que Brock le había dicho- _Espero que aun estés a tiempo_- se repitió las palabras en su cabeza. No tenía tiempo que perder. Se levantó de golpe a lo que Cilan lo miro sorprendido. –Tienes razón Cilan no tengo tiempo que perder.- apretando los puños- Y si ustedes me van a ayudar debemos llegar rápido al puerto más cercano y dirigirnos a Kanto cuanto antes.- acabo Ash con determinación. Cilan se levanto con una sonrisa, había hecho que Ash admitiera implícitamente que estaba enamorado. Ahora la pregunta era, como llegar al puerto más cercano que era en ciudad Castelia. Se habían tomado una semana en llegar a ciudad Nimbasa desde allá y sin duda se tomarían uno o dos días en barco para llegar al puerto de Kanto y tal vez otro día para llegar a ciudad Cerulean. – Ash como pretendes que lleguemos a ciudad Cerulean, nos tomara 10 días si volvemos a Castelia caminando.- pregunto Cilan mientras Ash ponía su mano en el mentón y pensaba, no había tiempo. –¡Ya se! Ven Cilan no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo Ash mientras corría a los videoteléfonos del centro pokemon. Cilan lo siguió para ver que tramaba pero antes de que lo lograra alcanzar se topó con Iris que volvía del pasillo. – Iris, ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto parando de golpe frente a ella. – ¿A mí? no nada solo tenía unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño jeje.- dijo algo nerviosa- ¿y Ash?- pregunto desviando el tema luego Cilan señalo el videoteléfono donde Ash hablaba con un joven de camiseta verde y una banda en su cabello.

- Muy bien muchachos agarren sus mochilas, ¡nos vamos!- llego diciendo Ash a la habitación mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro y tomaba su mochila. –Espera un momento, ¿qué sucede Ash?- pregunto Iris exaltada al ver como el entrenador se encontraba eufórico, determinado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Solo síganme con sus mochilas los espero afuera.- dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Iris y Cilan se miraron un momento sorprendidos, Cilan ya le había hablado de la discusión a Iris y ella había aceptado que sería difícil llegar a tiempo pero no se imaginaba cual sería el plan de Ash esta vez. Sacaron sus mochilas y se decidieron a ir a donde Ash los esperaba en frente del centro pokemon.

Ash los esperaba en el pasto cerca del centro, al llegar y pararse detrás de él Ash se volteo les dio una sonrisa y volvió a mirar en frente. Saco 3 pokebolas de su cinturón y las lanzo al aire gritando –¡Salgan ahora!- Las pokebolas se abrieron sacando 3 destellos de luz que fueron tomando forma frente a los entrenadores. Iris y Cilan quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron frente a ellos. Un Charizard que se notaba en muy buen estado, un Staraptor con una mirada analizadora y finalmente un Swellow serio pero fuerte. – ¿E..e….esos pokemon son tuyos?- pregunto Iris todavía sorprendida de ver tan espectaculares ejemplares frente a ella. De repente se encontró más atraída al el que antes, no conocía esa parte de Ash. – Si, todos son mis grandes amigos- se acercó a saludarlos a los 3- y debido a la situación le mande al profesor Oak a Snivy, Tepig y Pidove. Necesitamos viajar rápido así que decidí que por lo menos acortaríamos el trayecto unos días si vamos por aire a ciudad Castelia. Yo iré en Charizard, Iris en Swellow y Cilan en Staraptor.- dijo finalmente mientras subía al lomo de Charizard y Pikachu descendía a la cabeza de este. Iris y Cilan subieron tímidamente en las espaldas de los pokemon. Claro que tendrían que parar a descansar pero ahorrarían sin duda un tiempo valioso para llegar a ciudad Castelia.

* * *

Lejos de allí….

**Ciudad Cerulean**

- Wow, así que de esa manera se conocieron, no me esperaba que fueras tan directo jajaja- dijo May conversando con Giorgio mientras el, Misty y ella se encontraban sentados en una mesa en una heladería cercana al gimnasio. El calor azotaba la ciudad ese día más que de costumbre en esa época. Giorgio rio y Misty se ruborizo un poco. Se había calmado de su arrebato de hace unas horas, aunque aún se encontraba algo triste hacia lo posible por disimular y alejar los pensamientos de Ash de su mente. –Lo que más me sorprendió fue que volvió aun así después de que lo rechace.- dijo Misty sonriéndole a Giorgio. May le dio una sonrisa a ambos y prosiguió a pararse luego de darse cuenta de que ya habían terminado con los helados. –Bueno y ¿qué les parece si vamos un rato al parque? ¡Aprovechemos este grandioso sol!- grito entusiasmada May mientras se dirigía a la salida del establecimiento. –May, tan entusiasta como siempre.- dijo Misty poniéndose las manos en las caderas y sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a la caja registradora para pagar los helados pero Giorgio la tomo de la mano. Ella volteo sorprendida ante tal gesto, él la soltó rápido. –No te preocupes Misty yo me encargo de la cuenta, tu ve y ponte al día con May.- dijo Giorgio yendo a la caja. Misty se quedó unos momentos allí parada hasta que May grito su nombre sacándola del trance, de inmediato se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba.

May la miro maliciosamente cuando ella se acercó después de ver como Giorgio se acercaba a la registradora para pagar por los helados. –Veo que es muy caballeroso. ¿No lo crees Misty?- le dijo con una sonrisa que revelaba sus intenciones. Misty no la había mirado aunque suponía que algo así pasaría. – Si lo es, pero como ya lo dije, lo rechace.- dijo firmemente a su amiga castaña que empezó con el reproche. – ¡Que te sucede Misty!, él podría ser el que te ayude a sacar a Ash de tu cabeza. Comprendo que lo hayas rechazado en ese entonces ¡pero ahora las cosas son diferentes! –La tomo del hombro suavemente, se notaba que se estaba entristeciendo- Tienes que continuar, seguir adelante, no digo que hoy que ahora pero dale una oportunidad, date una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más.- termino finalmente con un tono de voz suave y comprensivo a lo que Misty solo le sonrió, no quería ser feliz con alguien más, quería ser feliz con el tonto de Ash. Pero May tenía un punto tenía que continuar. Giorgio volvió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Misty. –Bueno, entonces vamos al parque.- dijo Giorgio cuando llego a donde se encontraban las dos mujeres. Ambas asintieron y salieron por la puerta.

* * *

Misty y May habían vuelto al gimnasio luego de pasar el resto de la tarde en el parque conversando con Giorgio recostados disfrutando del abrazador calor del día. May había intentado acercarlos varias veces solo consiguiendo poner a Misty incomoda y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Ahora se encontraban ambas solas en la cocina del gimnasio, Misty se encontraba buscando alguna comida de microondas mientras May giraba en una silla cercana pensando en que hacer. – _Ella dijo que Ash llamo de un centro pokemon. Tal vez pueda hablar con el….. Preguntarle que lo hizo llamar. Puede que tenga una razón válida. Además hace mucho no hablo con el…. ¡Puedo mostrarle mi último listón! No espera, no divagues May! Lo llamare_.- se dijo as misma levantándose y yendo silenciosamente al videoteléfono de la sala.

Se encontraba frente al aparato, lo encendió y en el directorio digital busco el número de la recepción del centro Pokemon de ciudad Nimbasa. Marco el número y espero. La pantalla se encendió mostrando a una enfermera Joy de características diferentes a las de Hoenn o Kanto. – Buenas Tardes, centro Pokemon de Ciudad Nimbasa ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto la enfermera. – Si buenas tardes. ¿Podría comunicarme con un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum? me entere que estaba hospedado en ese centro Pokemon.- dijo May mirando a la enfermera que reviso la lista de las habitaciones ocupadas buscando el nombre de Ash, después de unos momentos volvió a mirar a la pantalla y dijo –Lo siento el entrenador al que estás buscando cancelo su reserva de 5 días hace unas cuantas horas.- May la miro desconcertada, ¿sería ese un escape de Ash? ¿Podría haberse el arrepentido tanto hasta el punto de haber huido del centro Pokemon? Volvió de sus preguntas y se despidió de la enfermera agradeciéndole por su tiempo. Colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con Misty con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. - ¿Con quién hablabas May? –

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pero tengo malas noticias mis vacaciones terminaron... Asi que tardare un poco mas de lo usual en actualizar la historia. Pero no la dejare abandonada!

Gracias a Red20! Lo importante es que hiciste el review, me alegro que quieras seguir leyendo.

Ladystar! aqui puedes ver lo que hara Ash y me alegra que halla superado tus espectativas ! :)

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay! Aqui tienes el plan de Ash, ahora podra llegar a tiempo?


	6. Algunas acciones

27/01/2013

Bueno una semana sin actualizar, me considero bien servido. Con todo lo de la universidad no queda casi tiempo para escribir U.U

Una vez mas apreciaria mucho sus reviews!

Finalmente continuemos...

* * *

**3 dias después….**

**Unova**

Llovía, llovía mucho. Eso era todo lo que podía ver desde su tienda hecha en una cueva que encontraron al ver las primeras gotas caer. Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde. _– De todas formas ya era hora de que Charizard y los demás tomaran un descanso.-_ pensó mientras se sentaba en la entrada de la cueva mirando como el viento soplaba fuertemente y sonaban los truenos. Tenía esa mirada preocupada, sentía que se quedaba sin tiempo, afortunadamente Cilan le había asegurado que solo les tomaría un día más llegar a Ciudad Castelia para tomar un barco a Kanto. Definitivamente se habían ahorrado varios días por su medio de transporte. Cilan se encontraba encendiendo la fogata e Iris sacaba y acomodaba la tienda. Pikachu se le acerco y se acomodó bajo su brazo dándole una sonrisa reconfortante, sabía que Ash quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Iris lo miraba de reojo mientras acomodaba la tienda, seguía pensando en lo que habían hablado hace 3 días y lo que ella misma se había dicho. Tenía que luchar por lo menos. Axew se encontraba correteando por la cueva sin causar mayor revuelto. Le tomo un poco pero la logro armar, volvió a mirar a Ash que seguía mirando la lluvia. Dio un suspiro y se aseguró de que Cilan se encontrara totalmente sumido en la preparación de la cena para intentar acercarse además había puesto la tienda de tal forma que le cortara el campo de visión de donde se encontraba su amigo, pero noto que Pikachu se encontraba con Ash. Tenía que conseguir alejarlo. – Axew ven acá.- le dijo al pokemon que se acercó de inmediato. Se agacho y le susurro unas cuantas cosas al oído. Aunque Axew no entendía el porqué de aquella orden pero obedeció a su entrenadora sin pensarlo. Axew fue hasta donde Pikachu y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, Pikachu curioso salió detrás de él mientras se adentraban un poco más en la caverna.

Iris se acercó nerviosa, se paró detrás de Ash. – ¿Pu…puedo acompañarte?- le pregunto a Ash. Él le asintió y en tono bajo le dijo –Claro.- Iris se acercó tímidamente y se sentó al lado de él. Demasiado cerca podría decirse rozando hombro con hombro pero como de costumbre Ash no lo noto. Estuvieron mirando la lluvia por unos momentos en un cómodo silencio. – Sabes Ash, eres una persona muy especial, y la verdad no creo que seas un niñito.- dijo dudando Iris sin mirar a Ash a los ojos. Ash tomo tiempo en reaccionar, volteo la cara para verla a la cara. No se le ocurrió que decir, solo – Gracias Iris.- dando una pequeña sonrisa, esa que la derretía por dentro, una sonrisa sincera cálida y segura. Se ruborizo en seguida y volteo la cara. – Ash, tú crees que yo….- empezó a decir con dificultad todavía ruborizada. Ash la miro con curiosidad y angustia, el rubor le indicaba que estaba nerviosa. Y sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco más poniendo inconscientemente unos de sus dedos en la mano de ella. Ella no podía estar más roja mientras Ash le preguntaba con esa cara de inocencia que a veces le hacía pensar que estaba molestando con ella. – ¿Tu qué?- le pregunto el. -¿ Que yo soy….. Atractiva?- pregunto rápido y cerrando sus ojos bruscamente. Ash se quedó paralizado en estos momentos, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Pensó unos momentos que le parecieron eternos y dijo lo más lógico que le pareció que cualquier mujer querría oír. –mmmm Si.- dijo aunque nunca se había fijado en ella de esa manera. Él estaba ruborizado pero por incomodidad y pena, ella por el contrario pensó que esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Y no lo pensó bien la verdad. Ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ash. El seguía quieto sin entender. Su mente había quedado en blanco ante aquel gesto. Ella se encargó de acortar la distancia entre ambos cada vez más acercando su cara a la de él. Hasta que ya no hubo distancia ella se encargó de posar sus labios en los de Ash y darle un tierno beso. Duro unos pocos segundos pero para ella fue suficiente y lo mejor que pudo pasar. Aparto sus labios lentamente desviando la mirada. Ash solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza para mirar de nuevo afuera de la cueva. Se encontraba pasmado, si esa era la palabra, no entendía nada. Pero definitivamente no había sentido nada especial con ese beso excepto que no era correcto, que era incomodo, que ella no debería estar dándoselo. No se dio cuenta que Iris se había acercado más y se había recostado en su hombro con una expresión soñadora en su cara.

-¡Hora de la cena!- dijo Cilan cuando termino de servir la comida. Iris venía con una gran sonrisa en su cara y Ash se veía seriamente trastornado. –¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Cilan al ver la cara de Ash. – Cilan, podrías dejarnos a mí y a Iris solos un momento.- dijo Ash con cara seria. Cilan lo miro muy extrañado pero procedió a alejarse a mas adentro de la cueva viendo como Iris también tenía una cara nerviosa. Cilan se sentó a lo lejos donde Pikachu y Axew se encontraban comiendo. Veía como Ash le hablaba muy seriamente a Iris haciéndole una especie de reclamo. Iris no lo miraba a los ojos y pudo ver como sus ojos se empezaban a aguar. Ella se paró y agarro a Ash del cuello. Cilan pudo escuchar el grito que Iris le propino a Ash. – ¡Tu no entiendes Ash!- Ash puso sus manos en los hombros de Iris intentando calmarla. Cilan no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo veía a Iris hecha un mar de lágrimas con sus brazos intentando cubrirse. Ash se le acercó y le dijo unas cuantas palabras que Cilan no pudo entender. Finalmente la abrazo pero de una manera amistosa y reconfortante. –Me siento como una tonta.- alcanzo a leer los labios de Iris Cilan. Vio atentamente como Ash le daba una sonrisa. – No eres tonta Iris. No es tu culpa y además me ayudaste a comprender mejor lo que siento. Creo que si estoy enamorado de Misty.- dijo en tono comprensivo Ash mirando a Iris a los ojos. – Ignoremos lo que paso. Niñito- dijo secándose los ojos Iris con las mangas y dando una cálida sonrisa.

Cilan simplemente no entendía nada habían pasado de gritos y contacto físico algo peligroso a darse unas sonrisas y abrazarse. Al ver que todo se había calmado se acercó de nuevo a la mesa. – ¿Ustedes dos se encuentran bien? No entiendo bien el aroma de esa discusión.- dijo Cilan al llegar a la mesa. – No te preocupes Cilan todo está bien.- dijo Ash sentándose otra vez. – La comida se enfrió.- dijo resignada Iris mirando el plato.- Si no la quieres yo la recibo!- dijo Ash acercándose con un tenedor al plato de Iris. – No te atrevas.- le dijo con una mirada fulminante. Ya había hecho su movimiento y no había funcionado, solo le quedaba dejar que el tiempo pasara y olvidarse de él, ahora solo quería ayudarlo y conservar su gran amistad.

* * *

**En ese momento en Ciudad Cerulean….**

En la sala del gimnasio se encontraban 3 jóvenes frente a un televisor que alumbraba la habitación. Había un embace de helado encima de una mesa cercana, vacío con la cuchara al lado seguido unas palomitas de maíz regadas en el suave tapete. Se encontraban sentados en un sofá, May en una esquina con el bol con palomitas sabor a caramelo las cuales no paraba de meterse a su boca. En el centro Giorgio con una lata de una bebida gaseosa en su mano derecha y su brazo izquierdo sobre el sofá cerca de Misty. Ella finalmente en el otro extremo del sofá miraba la película con sus manos entre las piernas. Estaba mirando el televisor más no la película. Su mente se encontraba distante, lejana debatiendo consigo misma para forzarse a tomar una decisión.

* * *

**Flashback**

**3 días atrás…**

No la había visto salir de la cocina mientras ella buscaba que hacer de cenar. Dado a que estaban solas y Misty no quería arriesgarse a intoxicar a May con su culinaria había decidido por la salida más fácil y barata. Comida de microondas. Cuando la encontró volvió a decirle algo a su amiga que ya no estaba presente. Se dirigió a la sala – _Tal vez fue al baño_- pensó. Luego escucho voces, May y una enfermera Joy. Empezó a caminar sigilosamente escuchando a May preguntar por cierto sujeto. Su corazón se aceleró, si estaba allí podría ella misma decirle unos cuantos insultos que tenía guardados. Pero no. Joy había dicho que no estaba. Ahí fue cuando decidió interrogar a May. -¿Con quién hablabas May?- le pregunto a su amiga que se encontraba frente al videoteléfono. May la miro a los ojos y puso una de sus manos detrás de su cuello dando una risa nerviosa. – Este…. Jeje.- dijo nerviosa. – Se a dónde llamaste May, ahora respóndeme, ¿Por qué lo llamaste?- dijo Misty severamente. May desvió la mirada un momento. -Para saber que pensar sobre tu y el.- le dijo ella firmemente. – Pero ya sabes que no está allí, se fue cancelo su reserva de 5 dias y se marchó. No se por qué y no me arriesgo a hacer interpretaciones Misty. Se marchó y no sé cuándo volverá a aparecer. – Misty proceso todo eso en su mente lentamente, en especial eso ultimo. Se había marchado y sin siquiera saber si eventualmente volvería. May la abrazo viendo su cara de tristeza. Ella devolvió el abrazo y pensó. – _Ya es hora, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no lo puedo esperar para siempre_.- se secó las lágrimas que querían salir. May sonrio, - ¿Que encontraste de comer?- le pregunto mientras se dirigían a la cocina. – Comida de microondas, es probable que no te mate al contrario de la mía.- respondió Misty. Ambas rieron.

* * *

**Presente**…

No se había dado cuenta mientras pensaba, pero el brazo de Giorgio se encontraba detrás de su cuello y su mano sobre su hombro. Se ruborizo, luego pensó en los eventos de los días pasados. – _Darle una oportunidad. ¿Por qué no?-_ pensó para sí misma. Se acomodó disimuladamente pegándose al pecho del hombre que también empezó a mostrarse algo avergonzado. Se centró en la película un rato más, no la entendía por haber perdido el principio.

Los créditos empezaron a rodar, era tarde, May se levantó del sofá y se estiro dando un largo bostezo. – Creo que tome mucha soda debo ir al baño.- casi grito May sin mirar a los otros dos jóvenes que seguían pegados. Se dirigió al baño dejándolos a ellos solos. –¿Te gusto la película? – le pregunto Giorgio a Misty luego de unos momentos de silencio. Ella estaba pensando en otra cosa, no contesto parecía distante mirando a la nada. – ¿Misty?- pregunto inquieto Giorgio. Ella se volteo a mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa. Lo pensó por un momento – ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Giorgio. Ella respondió rápido algo que él no esperaba. – Cállate. – y se acercó a la cara del joven. Se encontraban a milímetros uno del otro. Lo miro a los ojos, ambos estaban ruborizados aunque el más que ella. – Cállate y bésame.- le dijo en un tono sensual y delicado. Se sorprendió pero no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad se le escapara de las manos. Puso sus manos en el cuello de ella y finalmente la beso. El sintió fuegos artificiales, una emoción indescriptible y genial. Ella sintió algo parecido, la diferencia. Ella pensaba en otra persona cuando sucedía aquel acontecimiento.

Y May había vuelto y se había quedado mirando totalmente sorprendida.

* * *

Espero que esten sorprendidos! QUe sucedera ahora?

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Me alegro que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado! Cilan haria un muy buen papel de amigo comprensivo diria yo.

Red 20: Jajaja si la situacion se complica un poco mas! Gracias por el review!

Ladystar: Hago lo posible porque lo que escribo suene a un capitulo, a algo que seria virtualmente posible. Gracias por tu review me alegra que te este gustando!

Mikki: Jajajaja Great that you think my story is interesting, is a good way to use Google translator although the translation it isn't as good as I'll would want it to be. Hope you keep translating, I would consider making this in english but I have not too much time now. Thanks for the review! Keep reading!


	7. Reuniones Dolorosas

Bueno ha psasdo algun tiempo pero aquie esta!

el tan anelado encuentro porfin llego!

Una vez mas apreciaria mucho sus reviews!

* * *

**3 dias después…**

En alta mar…

Era un barco espacioso, no era un crucero pero definitivamente servía para cargar a un poco más de mil personas. Llevaban casi 2 días viajando. Ash había olvidado el incidente con Iris dándole poca importancia. Se encontraba en la parte de adelante del barco, apoyado en las barandas que evitaban que cayera al frio mar. Miraba el rojo atardecer bañando el horizonte.- "Como su cabello"- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Pikachu miraba en la misma dirección desde otro punto de la baranda. Sabía que Ash necesitaba espacio, necesitaba pensar que hacer apenas llegara al gimnasio, cuando volviera a ver a la pelirroja después de meses de silencio y decirle que ella había despertado algo en él. Algo que de alguna manera siempre estuvo allí. El viento soplaba fuerte moviendo el mar a su alrededor. Mañana casi a las 10 de la mañana tocarían tierra, llegando a ciudad Carmín. De allí a Cerulean serían solamente unas cuantas horas. Suspiro, cruzando los brazos en la baranda y apoyando su cabeza en ellos. Se imaginaba su voz, su sonrisa, su piel, su mal carácter. Solo la quería frente a sí mismo y abrazarla. Tal vez algo más, besarla. Se sonrojo y sorprendió con aquel pensamiento que era poco probable que el tuviera, pero sonrió. Sonrió a la pelirroja que no estaba allí.

Cilan e Iris lo miraban de lejos apoyados contra una pared. -¿Crees que ella corresponda a sus sentimientos?- le pregunto Cilan a Iris. – Eso espero, lo último que quiero es que después de todo el niño inmaduro quede con el corazón roto.- respondió mirándolo fijamente, eso era lo último que le quedaba, protegerlo. Cilan se cruzó de brazos y aprecio el paisaje que los rodeaba. Quedaron en silencio unos momentos sintiendo la briza en la cara y oliendo la sal en el aire.- Creo que deberíamos hacer entrar a Ash. Para mañana por la tarde ya sabrá lo que la cena del destino le depara a él y a su amiga Misty.- dijo Cilan rompiendo el silencio. –Y si lo hiere se las verá conmigo la tal Misty.- dijo ella seria apretando un puño y poniéndolo enfrente de ella. – jajaja, Iré a decirle que venga a cenar, por lo menos eso lo sacara de sus pensamientos por un rato.- dijo Cilan dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Iris que le dio una mueca en respuesta y cruzo los brazos mientras veía al peliverde acercarse a Ash para decirle que era hora de cenar. Ella sonrió al ver que Ash volvía a ser el mismo, -_por lo menos hasta que se acabara la cena_- pensó ella y se dirigió adentro a esperar a que sus amigos la siguieran para ir por la cena.

* * *

Pan, carne, fideos, de todo lo que podían pensar estaba al alcance de sus manos. Ash e Iris no dudaron en llenar varios platos para sí mismos sin pensar que al otro día habría desayuno. Cilan por su parte se sirvió raciones pequeñas pero bien escogidas de lo que él sabía que podría llenarlo lo suficiente. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana donde los Pokemon también disfrutaban de la suculenta comida de Cilan. Ash e Iris acabaron con todo lo que se habían servido antes de que su otro amigo acabara con la mitad. – Estuvo tan bueno y estoy tan lleno…- dijo Ash tomándose la pansa hinchada por toda la comida que acababa de comer. –Si.. yo también…- respondió Iris echando su cabeza para atrás exhausta de comer. –Me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado.- les dio una sonria- Pero bueno Ash, mañana llegamos a ciudad Carmín y según lo que me has dicho son unas pocas horas de camino a Cerulean. Así que creo que debemos planear tu entrada.- le dijo Cilan a Ash. El tomo compostura otra vez y puso la mano detrás de su cabeza. –¿A que te refieres Cilan?- pregunto con risa nerviosa. –¡Ash! ¿Que tonto eres quieres que te lo dibujemos? No puedes simplemente llegar como si nada a donde Misty y decirle lo que sientes. ¡Si que eres tonto!- le dijo Iris fastidiada. –Jejejeje sí creo que tienen razón.- les respondió a ambos. –Ya que eso está claro, pensemos como vas a hacer. Deberías comprarle flores, y tal vez unos chocolates. Piensas en alguna otra cosa?- le dijo pensativo Cilan. Ash se sonrojo con la idea. – Eh… sí creo que eso servirá. Pues no se ella quiere ser una maestra de Pokemon tipo agua.- le dijo Ash a Cilan. -¡Eso es Ash! Un muñeco Pokemon de agua. Con esas tres cosas no se te resistirá.- le dijo Cilan triunfante mientras se metía el ultimo bocado de su comida a la boca. – Cuando lleguemos mañana buscaremos eso antes de partir a Cerulean ¿de acuerdo?- Iris y Ash asintieron a la idea de Cilan. – Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana será un largo día.- dijo Iris mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa y junto con los Pokemon se dirigían a la letrina a descansar para el otro día, definitivamente sería un día lleno de emociones.

* * *

**En ese mismo momento en ciudad Cerulean….**

Ya no había sol. Estaba en los prados que rodeaban el gimnasio recostada mirando a la luna, la gran luna. Pero no estaba sola, su compañía estaba muy cerca de ella. Él estaba allí, entrelazando su mano con la de ella mirando igualmente al oscuro cielo que se alzaba encima de ellos. Pasaron unos cuantos momentos más en silencio mirando arriba como si esperaran que algo cayera del cielo. – Ya es tarde. Creo que deberías irte.- dijo Misty sin mirar a su acompañante. – No quiero irme. Quiero estar contigo.- le respondió el igualmente sin mirarla. Ambos sonrieron. – Assssh…- bajo el tono rápidamente al saber lo que había dicho y completo la frase para disimular- que cansada estoy.- tratando de encubrir su error. El pareció no notarlo, o tomarlo como una expresión no más. Ambos voltearon la cara para verse a los ojos. –Eres muy bella.- dijo el mientras le pasaba su mano libre por el cabello. Ella se ruborizo. – Gracias.- dijo tímidamente sin verlo a los ojos. El sonrió, y le soltó la mano. Se apoyó en el suelo y finalmente se paró en el prado. Le estiro la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella la acepto y apenas estuvo de pie él la apretó contra su cuerpo y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado. Ella le respondió, mas no con emoción, simplemente quería mantenerlo contento a el. Esperando que con el tiempo el llenara el espacio que aquel otro muchacho tenía en su corazón.

El beso por fin termino. Ambos suspiraron. – Te veré mañana.- dijo el dándole una sonrisa cálida y amorosa soltándola y dirigiéndose al camino lejos del gimnasio. Ella también sonrió pero algo forzada y sin decirle nada simplemente agitando su mano espero a que el desapareciera de su vista. Se dio la vuelta dando un suspiro y se dirigió dentro del gimnasio. May la esperaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Una expresión algo molesta en su cara. – Espero que tu tarde haya sido interesante.- le dijo a la pelirroja algo severa. – Uh? Si fue bastante interesante.- Se sentó al lado de la castaña – ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto preocupada. – Vas muy rápido, eso es lo que pasa.- le respondió May por fin mirándola a los ojos. – ¿No era eso lo que tu querías que hiciera?- le respondió Misty con algo de molestia en su voz. –Te dije que te dieras una oportunidad, que lo vieras como algo más. No que te le mandaras e intentaras sacarte a Ash forzadamente de la cabeza.- Le dijo May muy seria. Misty se sintió mal. Eso era precisamente lo que quería, pero debido a su pequeño orgullo no aceptaría su error así no más. – No me arrepiento de lo que hice, además creo que está funcionando.- le respondió refunfuñando un poco. May relajo los brazos y cambio su expresión seria por una sonrisa. Se acercó y la abrazo dejando a Misty confundida. – Si sientes que es así, me alegro por ti. Y tendrás todo mi apoyo.- le dijo dando una pequeña risilla al final.

May se paró del sofá – Creo que tengo algo de hambre- puso detrás de su cabeza sus brazos mientras pensaba- ¿qué tal si ordenamos una pizza?- dijo con una mirada esperanzadora. Misty no pudo más que reír un poco y responder – Claro May, pero nada con zanahoria ni pimientos.- Le advirtió. May salto de felicidad y corrió hasta el videoteléfono más cercano para hacer el pedido.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente…..**

Ash veía el puerto, podía ver a los pidgeys, spearrows y algunos wingulls volar por la costa de ciudad Carmín. Se sonrió a sí mismo. – _Ya casi es hora_- pensó para sí mismo desde la baranda. Iris y Cilan también miraban la costa y a los Pokemon. Muchos de los que veían les eran desconocidos, en Unova los Pokemon de otras regiones a excepción de unas pocas especies eran muy raros de encontrar. El viento salado de la mañana llenaba sus pulmones mientras esperaban los pocos minutos que los separaban de llegar al puerto. Ash se volteo a mirar a sus amigos. – Debemos hacer una parada en el centro Pokemon antes de ir por las compras.- les dijo. Cilan e Iris se miraban confundidos. No había peleado desde que salieron hacia su pequeña travesía a Kanto. No había razón aparente para que quisiera dejar a algún Pokemon allí. Antes de que pudieran preguntar por qué el bote paro en el puerto dándole paso a la fila de salida.

* * *

Ciudad Carmín no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visitado. Unos cuantos edificios nuevos se veían en donde alguna vez varias casas estaban, indicando que la población había aumentado en esos años. Iris y Cilan se deleitaban la miraba con el raro paisaje de esa ciudad. Finalmente llegaron al centro Pokemon donde Ash se limitó a decirles que tenía que llamar a un amigo, aclarando que no se refería a Misty.

Se sentó frente al videoteléfono y saco un papel arrugado – ¿_Por qué no logro aprenderme este número?- _se preguntó a si mismo mientras los marcaba como lo decía el papel. Empezó a timbrar, una, dos, tres, cuatro. Y en la pantalla apareció Brock. –¡ Vaya! No pensaba escuchar de nuevo de ti tan pronto Ash!- dijo Brock al ver a Ash. – ¡Hola Brock!- respondió finalmente Ash dándole una cálida sonrisa a su amigo. Brock al ver esta expresión de Ash sonrió tranquilo. – Veo que alguien anda de buen humor, ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto Brock con una cara burlona. Ash se ruborizo un poco – Eh… Voy a ir a hablar con Misty- le respondió algo avergonzado sin mirar a la pantalla. Brock quedo boquiabierto. – Le vas a confesar tus sentimientos? ¿Cuándo vuelves a Kanto?- le pregunto todavía sorprendido. Ash asintió con la cabeza y le señalo luego a Brock una esquina de la pantalla que decía su localización. Brock miro y soltó un grito. -¡Ya estás en ciudad Carmin! Entonces esto va muy en serio.- dijo Brock. – Si Brock y como estoy aquí me gustaría que nos reuniéramos los 3! Y presentarles a mis nuevos amigos. Te parece si llegas al gimnasio de Misty?- le pregunto esperanzado Ash, extrañaba estar con sus viejos amigos. – Claro que estaré allí Ash de eso no hay duda.- le respondio el moreno. – Muy bien Brock, nos veremos allí.- dijo Ash y cortó la llamada mientras vio como Brock agitaba la mano indicando la despedida.

-Con quien hablabas Ash?- pregunto Cilan cuando volvió Ash del videoteléfono. -Con un viejo amigo, nos encontraremos con en después de hablar con Misty.- dijo el mientras se dirigía a la salida. – ¡Bueno entonces creo que es hora de hacer las compras!- dijo Cilan emocionado.

Se tomaron unas cuantas horas buscando unas flores y los chocolates. Después de mirar mucho se decidieron por unos lirios azules, que según Ash podían combinar con sus ojos celestes. Los chocolates eran en realidad unas trufas de chocolate blanco y con leche. Solo les faltaba una cosa, el muñeco. Miraron en muchas tiendas, encontrándose con muñecos de Slowpokes, vaporeons, Sharpedo entre muchos otros pero ninguno lograba convencer a Ash. Luego cuando se encontraban exhaustos Ash lo vio, tal vez no era un Pokemon de agua pero sin duda le gustaría, le haría recordar todos esos momentos en los viajes que ambos pasaron juntos. Era ese el que quería. Se acercó a la vitrina y puso la cara contra el vidrio. Cilan e Iris se acercaron curiosos viendo a Ash. – Es ese.- dijo con seguridad. Cilan e Iris miraron y vieron a un pequeño Pokemon de peluche. – Togepi.- les dijo Ash como si supiera que tenían la duda del nombre. – Pero Ash, ese no parece un Pokemon de agua.- le dijo Iris señalando al huevo. – No, no lo es. Pero significa más de lo que cualquier otro podría serlo.- le respondió Ash entrando a la tienda a comprar el muñeco. Cilan e Iris se quedaron allí parados, desconcertados por la actitud tan seria y determinada de Ash. El salió con una sonrisa. – Creo que es hora de ir a Cerulean! Vamos Pikachu!- dijo mientras corría a la salida de la ciudad. – Ash espéranos!- grito Iris.

* * *

**2 o 3 horas después en Ciudad Cerulean**

Era pasado el mediodía, May se encontraba nadando con su Wartortle en la piscina del gimnasio Cerulean. Se estaban relajando, May se encontraba flotando de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, mientras Wartortle jugaba con Horsea y otros Pokemon de Misty que se encontraban cerca. Suspiro, no sabía que pensar de la situación de su amiga. No creía que estuviera funcionando de verdad. Ahora estaba con él una vez más, habían ido a cine hace un poco más de hora y media. No tardarían mucho en volver al gimnasio. – Misty espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…. Además de dejarme sola en mis vacaciones!- subió la voz con algo de reproche. El agua la arrastro a un extremo de la piscina por lo cual dejo de flotar y se puso en pie. Luego de un salto se sentó en el borde de la piscina. No había nadie más en el gimnasio. Se levantó y fue por una toalla para secarse que había dejado en una silla cerca. Se sentó y suspiro poniéndose la toalla en los hombros. Se quedó mirando al domo de la piscina un rato. Luego sonó un timbre. May miro curiosa a la puerta, el timbre sonó de nuevo. – De seguro debe ser Misty o alguna de sus hermanas.- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Fue hasta la puerta y sin mirar quien se encontraba al otro lado la abrió. – Hola May, no esperaba verte por aquí.- dijo la voz masculina que ella reconoció claramente. Volteo su cabeza rápido a ver a los ojos a su interlocutor. –Brock! Wow que alegría verte! Que tal tu gimnasio? Tu familia? Que haces aquí?- May lo bombardeo con todas estas preguntas al tiempo. – Ja ja Calma May, dime donde esta Misty y Ash?- le respondió a May. Ella le dio una mirada confundida y algo nerviosa. – A que te refieres Brock? Aquí solo estamos Misty sus hermanas y yo.- dijo confundida y con un mal presentimiento. – ¿Quieres decir que no ha llegado?- dijo Brock, May salto sorprendida y nerviosa. – ¿Que?! ¿Ash viene para aca? ¿Por qué?- pregunto May. – Digamos que tiene algo que decirle a Misty.- le respondió a May dando una sonrisa pícara. – Oh no, esto no está nada bien! Brock tenemos que evitar que Ash la vea!- dijo May con un notorio pánico. Si había entendido bien la razón por la que Ash venia todo se iba a poner feo. – Que sucede May?- pregunto Brock al ver la actitud de su amiga. –No te lo puedo explicar ahora.-

May tomo a Brock del brazo y abrió la puerta viendo algo que los dejo a ambos quietos. Misty y Giorgio se encontraban muy cerca a la puerta dándose un beso de despedida. Brock quedo frio, paralizado y de inmediato entendió la razón por la cual May había querido detener a Ash. Brock recupero un poco su conciencia y se dio cuenta que detrás de Misty varios metros en el comienzo del camino habían 3 personas. –Oh No.- dijo Brock en voz baja. Sonó como varias cosas caían al suelo. Misty salió de su beso con Giorgio al escuchar el ruido de las cosas cayendo. Volteo la cabeza con curiosidad. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía dándole nauseas, empezó a sudar frio, y tenía la boca abierta al identificar a la persona que había dejado caer los objetos al suelo. Tenía un Pikachu en el hombro. – A…aa…Ash- dijo con esfuerzo. Ash miraba al suelo se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña lagrima bajar lentamente. –Llegue tarde.- dijo en un murmullo que solo Iris y Cilan pudieron escuchar. Se volteo y salió corriendo, Iris y Cilan lo siguieron pronto. Misty se quedó quieta y empezó a divisar lo que había en el suelo, unas flores, chocolates y lo que nunca se imaginó un pequeño peluche de Togepi. – No por favor no.- y cayo de rodillas en el suelo empezando a soltar un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

Pam pam pam!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Gracias a Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay por tu review! Aqui tienes la mejor parte hasta ahora

Ladystar Si Iris lo intento pero no lo logro y Misty decidio seguir adelante justo en el peor momento :P Espero que te guste este capitulo!

Red 20 Por fin en Cerulean! Espero te guste como se encontraron

ElphabaLii Si, Ash se demoro bastante. Gracias por tu Review no importa que te tardes!


	8. La Tarde Mas Gris

Bueno ha pasado mas de una semana desde que publique el capitulo anterior, la universidad no me a dejado seguir esto juicioso asi que perdonen por la demora, pero por fin esta aquí

La verdad no es mi capitulo favorito pero espero que les guste!

Como siempre me alegraría y serviría mucho que dejaran sus reviews

* * *

Corría y corría, nunca miro atrás, nunca miro a donde se dirigía, no puso atención a los gritos de sus amigos que lo llamaban desesperados para que se detuviera. No, no quería escuchar, el único que estaba con el era Pikachu que se había aferrado a su hombro para no caer en el proceso de la huida de su amo. El raton había pensado en darle un choque eléctrico, pero pensó que lo mejor para el era estar solo. Lo único que detuvo su carrera fue la sensación de frio y humedad que recorrió sus pies y le mando un escalofrió a la cabeza haciéndolo despertar de su trance después de lo sucedido. No se escuchaba nada, solo las olas de esa playa donde había un faro en las afueras de Cerulan. No escuchaba a nadie, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado corriendo, 1 hora por lo menos pensó. Y a pesar de ser pasado el medio día, las nubes grandes del cielo grises que cubrían hasta donde se perdía la vista parecían reflejar una tarde muy avanzada, además claro de la tormenta que se encontraba a poco tiempo de caer.

-Pika?- dijo el roedor tímidamente al oído de su amo.

- Uh? Si ya estoy bien amigo.- le respondió el entrenador saliendo de donde la marea le empapaba los tenis. Se dirigió a tierras más altas pero aun en la arena. Se sentó en el suelo y se concentró en sentir las olas, el aire y la tranquilidad del mar que se estaba agitando. Quería olvidar. Ahora en ese momento se encontraba perdido, no sabía que hacer ahora. ¿Volver al gimnasio? Después de lo que paso no sabría si era la mejor decisión. ¿Volver a Unova? Y fingir que nada paso. No, eliminar lo que había sucedido no era posible. Y lo afectaría en sus batallas para entrar a la liga. No estaba seguro y no quería pensar. Pikachu se había bajado de su hombro y se encontraba a su lado mirándolo. El miraba al mar que tanto le recordaba a ella. Lentamente se fue recostando sobre la arena mirando al cielo gris. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dio un suspiro. Continuo viendo como las nubes se movían y daban sonidos de la lluvia que se aproximaba. No le importaba mojarse, en realidad ya no le importaba nada. Podía retirarse de la liga Unova y no le importaría. – Que hacer…- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja y deprimida. Saco el pañuelo de su bolsillo. Lo tomo con delicadeza, lo acaricio, lo olio. Y una vez más se intentó restringir el deseo de llorar. Llego tarde, ella había continuado, se veía feliz. Y quien era el para llegar y destapar sus sentimientos y arruinarle su buen momento a ella? Para terminar su relación con ella? Pero eso ya no importaba, ella lo había visto y lo había llamado, y el dejándose llevar por sus impulsos el solo corrió y corrió.

Empezó a sollozar un poco apretando el pañuelo con sus manos. Se sentía más frustrado que nunca. Sentía una sensación que solo pudo comparar como cuando perdió por culpa de Charizard en la meseta añil. Y lo irónico era que fue precisamente ella la que lo ayudo a aceptar su primera derrota en la liga y ahora era la causante de su primera derrota en el amor. – Necesito alejarme. Snif. Solo necesito algo de tiempo.- se dijo a si mismo.

Se paró, el viento revolvía sus cabellos alrededor de su gorra. Estaba serio, la tormenta se acercaba, pero él no quería estar en ella. Quería descansar un poco. Lo suficiente para volver a su camino. Tomo una bocanada de aire. Miro el pañuelo que todavía apretaba con su mano derecha. Decididamente lo guardo esta vez en su mochila, fuera de su alcance habitual. –Pikachu, creo que es hora de que tomemos un descanso. De todo esto.- le dijo su pokemon que lo miraba expectante. Ash saco una pokebola de su cinturón. – Creo que es hora de visitar a mama.- dijo con algo de alegría en su voz. Lanzo la pokebola al aire. –Charizard, creo que es hora de volver a casa.- El pokemon lo miro extrañado. Sabia de los planes de su amo, pero no ver a la pelirroja cerca lo confundía. Ash le dio una sonrisa demasiado falsa cuya intención era tranquilizar al pokemon. Ash se subió al lomo de Charizard y mientras la tormenta se hacía más y más fuerte ellos desaparecían alejándose de la ciudad.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en el gimnasio Cerulean..

- Creo que deberías irte Giorgio.- le dijo algo molesta May empujándolo hasta la puerta del gimnasio. – ¡Pero quiero saber que le sucede a Misty!- respondió el algo inquieto ante la insistencia de May de que se fuera. – Créeme no debes estar aquí ahora. Te llamaremos cuando ella este lista para verte.- le respondido sacándolo del edificio y cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Luego se dirigió a la sala del gimnasio donde se encontraba sentado Brock con su expresión de meditación y una taza de café a su lado. May se sentó en frente de el en otra silla. Su expresión reflejaba una preocupación tremenda por su amiga pelirroja. Que luego de ver otra vez a Ash y de ver lo que él hizo luego de verla corrió con los ojos aguados a encerrarse en su habitación. Dejando obviamente a su acompañante masculino desconcertado y fuera de contexto con lo que había pasado. Brock tomo un sorbo de café dio un suspiro y se levantó. Miro por la ventana el cielo estaba gris, sombrío y era bastante probable que se desatara una lluvia inimaginable pronto.

-¿ Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto finalmente rompiendo el hielo May. – Si todo lo que me dijiste que iba a hacer Ash es cierto Brock, ambos están destrozados. Además que no sabemos a dónde fue Ash ahora.- Brock ya había sido explícito a May con respecto a lo que Ash planeaba hacer. – No podemos hacer mucho. Con esta tormenta no es seguro salir. Además este asunto lo tienen que arreglar ellos dos, personalmente.- le respondió tomando otro sorbo del café. – Lo se Brock pero como haremos que Misty salga de su habitación.- dijo resignada May recostando su barbilla contra su puño. – Solo hay una manera, diciéndole lo que Ash venía a hacer y que ella tome la decisión.- respondió viendo como las gotas empezaban a caer del triste cielo y creyó ver alguna silueta de un dragón volando a lo lejos saliendo de la ciudad.

* * *

-Ash! Ash! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Iris en uno de los parques de la ciudad que debido a la tormenta se encontraba desolado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le habían perdido el rastro a su amigo que corría y corría sin escucharlos. Cilan miraba a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de pista. De repente una gota de agua cayó sobre su cabeza provocando que mirara al cielo para asegurarse de que fuera lluvia. Vio algo en la distancia no tan lejos, al enfocar sus ojos vio a un Charizard que tenía a alguien en el lomo. De inmediato supo de quien se trataba, estaba a punto de gritarle a Iris pero se contuvo y lo pensó un poco mas. A Ash le acababan de dar un golpe bajo y se encontraba triste -tal vez necesitara un tiempo para repornerse- pensó Cilan dejando que el dragon siguiera su camino desapercibido mientras los gritos de Iris quedaban en el fondo. Cilan se fijó de dónde venían para así poder localizar de donde habían partido.

-Iris sígueme es claro que Ash no se encuentra aquí.- le dijo Cilan a Iris que se volteo molesta. –¡Y entonces donde crees que debemos buscarlo! ¡Dime!- le grito molesta. Cilan sonrió simplemente y le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un poco más, el viento era cada vez más fuerte y se empezaban a escuchar las olas fuertes chocando contra la costa. Llegaron a la playa donde el mar se encontraba agitado y el viento movia con fuerza el largo cabello de Iris. – Aquí no está Cilan!- le grito. –Lo se Iris, pero estuvo aquí. Y ahora se ha ido tenemos que darle tiempo para que se reponga. – le respondió Cilan. Iris relajo su rostro y desvio su mirada al mar turbio. Ash se había ido, tal vez para pensar y recomponerse. Necesitaba espacio.- Pero tenemos que saber dónde está, si esta a salvo.- le dijo Iris a Cilan preocupada. –Lo se, y creo que deberíamos volver al gimnasio, ellos sabrán mas de Ash que nosotros.- respondió Cilan dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al gimnasio. –Vamos Iris apresurate o llegaremos empapados.- le dijo Cilan mientras empezaba a correr al gimnasio. Iris lo siguió rápidamente sin dejar de preocuparse por Ash.

* * *

Gimnasio Cerulan…

Se había liberado la lluvia y truenos se escuchaban además de como las gotas caían sin cesar en el techo y los alrededores del gimnasio. May y Brock se encontraba n recostados contra una pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Misty. Llevaban más de 15 minutos intentando que abriera la puerta. Al principio respondía con insultos diciéndoles que se fueran luego simplemente no respondió mas. Se encontraban resignados pensando como poder hablar con su amiga. De repente el timbre sonó. – Uhg debe ser Giorgio, no entiende que Misty necesita espacio!- dijo molesta May mientras se paraba – De todas formas tendremos que abrirle, no podemos dejar que se congele afuera.- complemento Brock poniéndose en pie también. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta, el timbre no paraba de sonar. – ¡Cálmate Giorgio ya vamos!- dijo May, pero al abrir la puerta dos personas empapadas se lanzaron dentro del gimnasio cayendo en el suelo agitados. Uno tenía pelo verde y el otro definitivamente era una chica debido a ese cabello morado que llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

-Uh…- dijo Iris aturdida – Ehm ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto May. Iris y Cilan levantaron la cabeza, Iris logro identificar al hombre como Brock, con el cual Ash había estado hablando en el videoteléfono en ciudad Nimbasa. Ambos se pusieron de pie en un salto. –Hola perdón por la entrada jeje, mi nombre es Iris y él es Cilan- respondiendo a la pregunta de May – Somos amigos de Ash.- dijo Iris para que no creyeran que eran unos simples aparecidos en el gimnasio por ningún motivo.

-Entonces ustedes son los que están viajando con Ash por Unova. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Brock.- se presentó el próximo doctor pokemon. – Y yo soy May, es todo un placer conocerlos. Aunque no en las mejores circunstancias- dijo May. Todos soltaron un suspiro extendido.

- ¿Dónde está Ash?- pregunto May al percatarse de que faltaba el principal involucrado en la situación.

- Se fue, vi a Charizard dirigiéndose fuera de la ciudad.- dijo Cilan. - ¡Viste a Charizard! – le grito Iris a Cilan. – Fue precisamente por esa reacción que evite decírtelo, y además lo habrías intentado detener y el necesita estar solo.- respondió serio Cilan haciendo que Iris se apenara. –¿Tienen alguna idea de donde podría haber ido? – pregunto Cilan a May y Brock. –La verdad no se me ocurre a donde…- respondió May. Brock pensó un poco – Se dirige a su casa, definitivamente.- respondió Brock. Todos lo miraron sorprendido – Quien mejor para reconfortar a Ash que Delia.- a todos les sonó lógico, pero para comprobarlo tendrían que llamar al laboratorio del profesor Oak al día siguiente.

May les ofreció a Iris y Cilan una toalla y un chocolate caliente para contrarrestar los efectos de la tormenta. Se sentaron los 4 en la sala a discutir que iban a hacer May les conto de quien era Giorgio y de los pocos días que llevaban saliendo cuando… - Primero tenemos que sacar a Misty de su habitación.- dijo May con resignación. CIlan e Iris miraron confundidos a May, - ¿Porque está encerrada en su habitación?- preguntaron simultáneamente. –A Misty le deprimió que Ash viniera. Está muy confundida y triste.- les respondió May. Ambos la seguían mirando confundidos. – Ellos no saben May, Misty a estado enamorada de Ash desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Brock. Cilan e Iris quedaron boquiabiertos, ahora entendían la reacción de Misty. Pero Iris se enfureció. Dejo todo tirado y subió las escaleras ante los ojos de todos que luego prosiguieron a seguirla con cautela. Toco la puerta con fuerza – Mmmmm.- se oyó al otro lado entre sollozos. – ¡Eres una cobarde! ¿Cómo puedes encerrarte aquí a llorar y no hacer nada después de lo que paso? No quieres si quiera arreglar las cosas. ¡El al menos vino a hacértelo saber pero tú no fuiste capaz de decírselo nunca! ¡El vio su derrota cuando te vio con ese Giorgio y tu ni siquiera peleaste por el!- le grito Iris a la puerta, Cilan, Brock y May la veían desde lejos. – Vaya que también tiene temperamento.- dijo en voz baja May a lo que Cilan y Brock asintieron. Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos luego se oyó como el seguro que mantenía la puerta cerrada se quitó. Iris la abrió lentamente y entro cerrándola detrás de sí.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les guste

Muchos reviews para el capitulo anterior :D!

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Si soy muy malo jajaja :p, espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas leyendo

escorpion-abel zotz: Gracias, me gusta esforzarme en describir ya que gente me a dicho que no lo hago tan bien, espero que sigas leyendo!

Suki90: Si lo de los diálogos si me lo han dicho, pero nose no me gusta mucho como se ve entonces estoy haciendo como una especie de 'transicion' con párrafos mas pequeños para acostumbrarme a escribir asi los diálogos. Gracias por el review! Sigue leyendoJ

Joseto1945: jajaja eso era precisamente como quería que se viera, sigue leyendo!

markuz cifer::Me alegra que te guste la historia, la verdad no tenia ni idea de aquello, lo tendre en cuenta para mi siguiente fic. Gracias por el review!

Red20: jajaja si hay gente que le da risa la tragedia. Pues aquí esta la respuesta a como lo esta manejando Misty. Sigue leyendo!

Ladystar: Bueno Misty estaba algo desesperada asi que hizo las cosas sin pensarlo mucho, pero ahora ira entrando en razón. Gracias por el review! Sigue leyendo!


	9. Deja de llorar

27/03/2013

Mas de un mes! Odio no tener el tiempo que requiero para continuar esta historia... Pero porfin esta semana tengo un pequeño respiro asi que decidi que era hora de actualizar.

Aqui les dejo por fin el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten!

Una vez mas apreciaria mucho sus reviews!

* * *

Estaba con un cojín en su cara, acurrucada contra la esquina más lejana de la habitación. No quería dar la cara a la otra joven que se mantenía con brazos cruzados frente a ella mirándola con severidad. Ya habían pasado varios minutos en los que ninguna había dicho nada ni se habían movido. Solo se escuchaba uno que otro sollozo que salía de Misty. Iris se estaba cansando, así que se decidió a sentarse en la cama que se encontraba cerca. Suspiro profundamente. – No se qué vio Ash en ti, eres solo una llorona.- le dijo sin medir sus palabras y con algo de rabia en su voz. ¿Cómo podría a Ash gustarle esa pelirroja que solo se lamentaba y se escondía detrás de un cojín? Misty no respondió. Iris la siguió mirando con seriedad, quería llamar su atención pero ella simplemente se negaba. -¿Cómo puedes ser líder de gimnasio? ¿Acaso te encierras aquí cada vez que un retador te vence? Eres solo una niñita.- Le dijo Iris hablándole de la misma manera en la cual ella molestaba a Ash por sus actitudes. Los sollozos pararon de repente, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensó, algo que no toleraba era que hablaran de ella como entrenadora de una manera como esa. Levanto lentamente la cabeza de la almohada con el ceño fruncido revelando sus ojos cansados de derramar lágrimas. Se paró pronto con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Iris la miro sorprendida, algo asustada pero complacida. Había logrado que se levantara y dejara de llorar. Ahora el problema sería que conseguiría de esa nueva actitud de la pelirroja. Misty aspiro aire profundamente acercándose con sus manos vueltas puños a Iris y sin pensarlo le respondió. -¡Quien crees que eres para venir acá a hablarme de mi gimnasio y dudar que soy buena líder o no! – se acercó más amenazante a Iris que la veía con miedo.- ¡Algo que no tolero es que la gente hable de mi sin conocerme!- Se puso enfrente de Iris casi haciendo contacto nariz con nariz. Iris estaba petrificada enfrente de ella cuando por fin reacciono, la tenía donde quería, y con todo lo que Ash les había contado de ella en Ciudad Nimbasa definitivamente esa era la Misty con la que quería hablar. Su expresión de horror rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa un tanto maléfica que dejo confundida a Misty.

* * *

Cilan, Brock y May se encontraban sentados en la sala cuando escucharon los gritos de Misty a Iris diciendo algo del gimnasio. May se paró pronto para ir a ver lo que había sucedido, sin embargo Brock la tomo del hombro. – Déjalas May, Iris sabe lo que hace.- le dijo a May. Ella lo miro con preocupación pero asintió – Tienes razón…- le dijo en voz baja.

Afuera la tormenta había disminuido un tanto, pero una pequeña llovizna seguía cayendo en los peatones que se movían con sus sombrillas. En un café cercano al gimnasio Giorgio se había refugiado de la lluvia después de que May lo echara sin dejarlo ir a hablar con su novia que lo había dejado confundido con su reacción al ver a aquel chico de nombre Ash. Giorgio al ver que la lluvia ahora era tenue se decidió a volver al gimnasio, pero sabía que no podría entrar por el frente ya que lo más probable era que May lo sacara de nuevo. Salió del café y rápidamente se dirigió al gimnasio.

Llego con la llovizna cayendo en sus cabellos y se ocultó tras un arbusto cercano a la puerta. – Pelipper sal ya.- dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba su pokebola y su Pokemon era liberado. – Necesito que entres por la ventana de arriba del gimnasio y me abras una ventana para entrar.- le ordeno a Pelipper el cual asintió y se dirigió a la ventana de la parte de arriba dela piscina por la cual solía entrar. Giorgio con mucho cuidado de no ser visto se dirigió a la parte de atrás del gimnasio y pacientemente espero a que Pelipper le diera su entrada. No tardo más de unos cuantos minutos cuando hubo entrado en la zona de la piscina del gimnasio.

Caminando con cuidado se acercó a la sala para intentar alcanzar la escalera que lo llevaría a las habitaciones del gimnasio. Antes de que pudiera abrir totalmente la puerta que lo llevaría a la sala escucho voces que venían de allí. - ¿Creen que esto se arregle pronto?- pregunto una voz femenina que Giorgio identifico como May. – Claro que se arreglara, la combinación de esos dos daría un sabor excelente.- respondió una voz masculina que no pudo identificar. – Si esos dos han sido hechos el uno para el otro, buena hora en la que Ash se dio cuenta.- dijo otra voz que Giorgio identifico como el amigo de May que estaba cuando el tal Ash había aparecido. Se sentó en el borde de la puerta, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba pero definitivamente le interesaba el hecho de que hablaran de el tal Ash y Misty, su Misty de esa manera. Afino el oído para seguir escuchando. –Lo se, justo cuando ella decidió por fin intentar olvidarlo.- se escuchó en un tono frustrado May. – Tienes razón, pero es hora de que ellos se aclaren el uno con el otro. Ash no se ira de pueblo Paleta a su viaje a Unova, por lo menos no pronto. Creo que es ella la que debe ir esta vez.- respondió el amigo de May. Giorgio anoto el nombre y el pueblo en un papel, May tenía razón el tal Ash se había aparecido en el peor momento, y si Misty quería olvidarlo el la quería ayudar y ser el quien estuviera en el corazón de la pelirroja. Tenía que sacar a Ash del juego, enviarlo de nuevo a Unova.

Decidió que había escuchado lo suficiente – Cambio de planes.- susurro para sí mismo y cuidadosamente se dirigió a la ventana por la cual había entrado para volver a esa llovizna tediosa pero al menos ya sabía lo que debería hacer para mantener a Misty.

* * *

-Esa es la Misty de la cual Ash me hablo.- dijo Iris después de que Misty retrocediera unos pasos por su sonrisa perturbadora. - ¿Uh?- dijo Misty todavía confundida. –Ahora que tengo tu atención creo que debemos hablar de aquel niñito no crees?- le dijo Iris cruzando los brazos. Misty desvio la mirada y se sonrojo – ¿Qué hay de él?- pregunto como si desconociera la situación actual en la que se encontraban. Iris frunció el ceño de nuevo, no quería más lágrimas y definitivamente quería hablar seriamente sobre el tema, asi que fue directo al grano. – ¿Te gusta o no te gusta Ash?- pregunto en un tono serio que solo consiguió sonrojar más a Misty.

- Uh, yo…. Bueno … si…- respondió ella después de haber calmado su sonrojo un poco. Iris se acercó a ella con una expresión mucho más suave y comprensiva. - ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada?- pregunto Iris acercándose más. – El…. Es un idiota y creía que no sentía lo mismo por mi.- dijo en un hilo de voz conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo recordando los hechos recientes. Iris se acercó y la abrazo intentando consolarla. – No llores más, créeme a el de verdad le gustas. Lo supe de la manera difícil.- le dijo sonriendo un poco, Misty la miro confundida. Iris la sentó a su lado en la cama y suspiro. – Yo estoy enamorada de Ash, Misty.- le confeso Iris. Misty abrió los ojos en shock y se alejó un poco en un movimiento brusco. – Que… Como…¿ Entonces qué haces aquí intentando que yo vaya tras el?- pregunto ella con obvia confusión. – Hago lo correcto, al menos para él. Como te dije comprobé que el estaba enamorado de ti de la manera difícil. Lo bese y luego el me rechazo- le respondió a su pregunta Iris.

Misty quería destrozarla, ella había besado a Ash, al que ella había querido besar desde hace años. Se contuvo luego de que oyó sus últimas palabras y relaciono con lo que le había dicho antes. Ash la había rechazado. Por ella. – Él te quiere a ti Misty, así que solo te digo que él aunque es un poco lento para estas cosas definitivamente está enamorado de ti. Y por eso es que te intento convencer porque quiero a ese niñito y se que contigo el estará bien.- dijo esto ahora ella conteniéndose las lágrimas. Ambas se abrazaron por un rato sin decir absolutamente nada. – Gracias- dijo Misty separándose de Iris. –Ni lo menciones.- le respondió.

- Por cierto, ¿quién eres?- pregunto Misty algo apenada. Iris se cayó para atrás (N/A imagínense como se caen los personajes del anime ante una pregunta como esta :P)pero se recuperó rápidamente. – Claro no nos hemos presentado, soy Iris futura maestra dragón!- dijo posando con orgullo – Ah y estoy viajando con Ash por Unova.- agrego algo avergonzada por haber olvidado el detalle más importante. Misty dio una risilla y extendió su mano. – Creo que ya sabes que soy Misty, líder del gimnasio Cerulean.- le respondió ella mientras se daban un caluroso apretón de manos. Ambas sonrieron como amigas.

* * *

La tarde había pasado y empezaba a anochecer. La lluvia por fin había cesado y en el gimnasio un delicioso olor salía de la cocina. May tenía sus ojos puestos en la comida que preparaban Cilan y Brock con la boca hecha agua por tan agradable olor. Su estomago rujió aumentando su ansiedad. – ¿¡Cuánto falta Brock?! – pregunto con desesperación. – Tranquila May, falta poco.- respondió Brock mientras observaba que alguien mas se acercaba a la cocina. Iris se asomo – Miren a quien conseguí hacer venir.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Misty se asomaba tímidamente. – Misty! ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estas bien?- Chillo May al ver a su amiga. –Vaya Misty hasta que decidiste venir a saludar.- agrego Brock. Misty que luego de separarse de May que la había abrazado intensamente respondió.- Estoy bien May no te preocupes. Hola Brock, siento no haberte saludado pero ya sabes lo que sucedió.- Brock solo le sonrió.

- Hola, soy Misty líder del gimnasio Cerulean.- dijo ella acercándose al desconocido de cabello verde que estaba cocinando con Brock. – Encantado, mi nombre es Cilan. Conocedor pokemon y uno de los líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Striaton.- Le respondió Cilan haciendo una reverencia. Misty le sonrió – ¿También viajas con Ash? – le pregunto ella. El solo asintió.

Luego de hablar un rato mientras Cilan y Brock terminaban de hacer la cena todos se dirigieron a comerla. Como era usual May acabo su comida primero seguida de cerca por Iris. –Esa comida estuvo maravillosa.- dijo May mientras se acariciaba la barriga a lo que todos asintieron. – Bueno y volviendo al tema ¿qué vas a hacer Misty?- pregunto Brock. Misty sonrió – Voy a ir a hablar con Ash eso es lo que hare.- dijo tranquila pero segura. – Bueno entonces creo que todos deberíamos ir a dormir y saldremos mañana en la mañana ¿qué les parece? – dijo Cilan en su tono entusiasta. – Si!- respondieron todos al tiempo.

* * *

Había caminado horas pero había llegado, podía ver en una colina el laboratorio del profesor Oak, allí probablemente le dirían donde podría encontrar a Ash. El viento frio de la noche movía sus cabellos. Saco una bolsa de dormir que había empacado consigo y viendo el paisaje se recostó. – Mañana el se ira Misty, y solo seremos tu y yo.- dijo al aire al tiempo que los sonidos nocturnos comenzaban a llenar sus oídos.

* * *

escorpion-abel zotz: Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, gracias por el apoyo! Sigue leyendo!

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Jajaja me gusta dejar en suspenso, espero que aquí te hayan quedado arregladas tus dudas! Sigue leyendo!

Red20: Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, y si creo que ese miedo de Misty a confesarse era algo que tenía que ser dicho. Sigue leyendo!


	10. Una Visita No Deseada

Bueno gente aca porfin después de que pasara marzo, abril y mayo por fin les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Una vez mas sus reviews son muy importantes! Les agradecería si me dejaran sus comentarios!

Continuemos…..

* * *

El sol radiante entraba por su ventana, parecía que ya eran más de as 10 de la mañana y aun así se negaba a levantarse. No por querer seguir durmiendo como la mayoría pensaba sino por el hecho que simplemente no tenía ganas de salir a enfrentar el mundo que muy bien sabia estaba allí. No quería aceptar que su vieja amiga de la cual se había percatado que quería que fuera algo mas ya no podría ser. Pikachu miraba por la ventana de la habitación de su entrenador como esperando a que algo sucediera, a que de alguna forma el pudiera volver a ser el mismo de antes. EL ratón suspiro profundamente y al escuchar un sonido viniendo desde la cama vio como el entrenador se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se quedaba sentado mirando una repisa donde se encontraban sus trofeos de torneos pasados. Miraba uno en especial, el trofeo de la liga Naranja. No había perdido el brillo y los recuerdos de las diferentes batallas empezaron a correr por su mente. Definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquellas bellas épocas.

Estaba sumido en los recuerdos con una cara triste cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta. – Ash, ¿ya estas despierto? El desayuno ya está servido!- le dijo su madre a través de la puerta con su voz alegre. – Gracias mama enseguida bajo.- respondió intentando forzar un tono de voz que no delatara su estado de ánimo. Pero como ya lo suponía a lo mejor su madre ya había notado algo extraño.

Delia bajo las escaleras lentamente con la mirada baja pensando en cómo de repente su hijo había vuelto a casa sin previo aviso y sin tener las medallas de la liga en la que estaba compitiendo. Sabía que algo tenía que estar mal, demasiado mal para que hiciera eso y además que llegara solo sin compañía de alguno de sus amigos. Se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Ash bajara de su habitación. Si había algo que confirmaría sus sospechas seria que tanto comería su hijo del basto desayuno que se encontraba en la mesa.

Ash bajo unos pocos minutos después con la mirada perdida y algo triste. Al llegar a la mesa vio el espectacular desayuno que se encontraba frente a él. Huevos revueltos, pan con almendras, pancakes, una jarra de jugo de naranja y tocino. Y en ese momento fue cuando Delia empezó a confirmar sus sospechas. El miro el desayuno casi sin interés, se sentó y lentamente y sin decir ni una palabra fue comiendo algo del huevo con un poco de pan. Delia lo miraba con sus manos sosteniendo su cara preocupada. Le estaba dando la oportunidad para que se abriera con ella, pero al pasar el tiempo se estaba impacientando cada vez más.

Ash termino el huevo y un poco de pan, no toco el tocino ni los pancakes. Procedió a levantarse. Su madre lo agarro fuertemente del brazo y con los ojos le señalo que se sentara. – Ya me canse de esperar a que me digas algo Ash. Así que te preguntare. ¿Qué te sucede?¿Qué haces aquí si todavía no tienes todas tus medallas de Unova?- empezó a preguntarle Delia con un tono serio que empezó a asustar un poco a Ash. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Ash dijera alguna palabra. Delia lo había soltado y se había cruzado de brazos. Odiaba que su hijo le ocultase cosas ya que fuera lo que fuera que lo estuviese molestando ella haría lo mejor para ayudarlo.

Ash miraba al piso pensando que hacer, sabía que su madre entendería, sabía que ella más que nadie lo podría ayudar pero aun así no se sentía seguro de decirlo, era un terreno nuevo para él y aunque él siempre era decidido y entusiasta lo que vio el día anterior con Misty y el sujeto con el que estaba simplemente lo hicieron generar dudas en sí mismo y quebraron algo en él. Respiro profundo, sabía que no había salida de esto, ella le sacaría la información de una u otra manera. La miro a los ojos que entre la seriedad demostraban una profunda preocupación hacia su único hijo. – Mama… Lo que pasa es que…- empezó a decir Ash antes de que se escuchara a alguien tocar la puerta. Delia miro atentamente la puerta y dándole una mirada amenazante a su hijo que reflejaba lo que le pasaría si se atrevía a moverse de la mesa sin que ella se lo ordenase, se paró y camino hacia la puerta. La abrió rápidamente pensando que a lo mejor sería el profesor Oak o tal vez Tracey. Pero al ver al personaje no supo de quien podría tratarse.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle?- pregunto Delia al sujeto que se encontraba parado en la puerta. – Si, ¿es esta la casa de Ash Ketchum?- pregunto el joven. Ash lo miraba desde la cocina con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Ese chico ya lo había visto antes, ese chico no le traía buenos recuerdos a Ash, el, el era el que estaba besando a Misty en frente del gimnasio cuando llego a confesarle a Misty lo que sentía. Sintio un sentimiento mezclado con tristeza y rabia. Sabía que no era apropiado sentir eso pero no podía evitarlo. Ese sujeto tenía a Misty, a su Misty. Y por alguna razón que hasta ahora desconocía se encontraba parado en su puerta, lo que lo dejo muy confundido.

- Oh, hola Ash.- dijo desde la puerta el joven con un tono un tanto arrogante.

* * *

-¡Te voy a matar Brock!- le dijo Misty mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes mientras lo miraba con furia en sus ojos. Brock solo se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos enfrente como intentando evitar que Misty lo golpeara. – Ya! Lo siento, lo siento!- respondió suplicando por su vida. – Podrian calmarse ya ambos, si queremos llegar a pueblo Paleta antes del anochecer tendremos que dejar de perder el tiempo. Fue un simple error Misty deberías dejarlo pasar.- dijo May acercándose a los amigos que discutían. Misty volteo la cabeza y su mirada asesina se desvió de Brock a su amiga. May al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado. Trago saliva, sabia como era el temperamento de Misty y sabía que no debía ser provocada. – Olvida lo que dije jeje, continuaa.- dijo de manera nerviosa mientras rápidamente salía de la sala y se dirigía a la cocina. – Ahora Brock, a pesar de que quiero hacerte pasar el peor rato de tu vida.- le dijo Misty mientras volvia a dirigir su cara a su amigo- May tiene razón, y como quiero ver a Ash hoy perdonare temporalmente tu pequeña idea de no despertarnos para ir a acosar a la enfermera Joy. ¿Entendido?- le dijo finalmente al doctor Pokemon que simplemente asintió con la cabeza con una expresión en su rostro que demostraba como temía por su vida. – Bien, me alegra que este claro. Ahora reunámonos con los demás y vámonos de una vez.- dijo aun enojada la pelirroja mientras salía de la sala dejando que Brock por fin lograra respirar después de tremenda escena.

Al poco tiempo el grupo compuesto por Misty, May, Brock Cilan e Iris se encontraban en camino a pueblo Paleta. Cilan e Iris iban hablando al frente de diversas cosas relacionadas con la cocina de Cilan mientras más adelante May le contaba a Brock de cómo le había ido los últimos meses en los concursos en Jhoto. Pero en la parte más atrás se encontraba la pelirroja. Sumida en sus pensamientos y por alguna razón nerviosa no comentaba nada. –_No debería estar nerviosa, Iris me lo confirmo. Ash me quiere a mí…. Entonces ¿Por qué este nerviosismo?-_ miraba al suelo y tenía una cara de preocupación bastante clara. May volteo su cabeza un momento percatándose del estado de su amiga. – Disculpa Brock pero tengo que hacer una cosa.- le dijo a su amigo y sin darle tiempo para responder se acercó a Misty. - ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto May con un tono preocupado. -¿Eh?- respondió ella saliendo de su trance. May suspiro profundamente, eso le acabo de confirmar que estaba en lo correcto.

Se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro. – No te preocupes tanto Misty, el de seguro va a estar muy feliz de verte.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa. Misty levanto levemente su cara para ver la cara de May -¿ Tú crees?- le dijo algo dubitativa, aunque dentro de sí misma no se explicaba el porqué de esa actitud, no era de ella sentirse insegura, pero después de tanto tiempo guardando esos sentimientos pensar que por fin iba a estar con quien quería parecía un sueño lejano y que pronto se volvería realidad. – ¡Te lo aseguro!- le dijo May confiada. –Gracias May- le respondió y ambas sonrieron mientras continuaban el camino.

* * *

-Asi que tú eres…. El de ayer.- le dijo con un tono frio después de que se sentaran en el sofá de la sala y Delia se fuera para dejar conversar a Ash con su "amigo". Giorgio sonrió un poco de manera un tanto superior pero luego pensó – _No, no puedo tomar esta actitud con el, si lo hago no me creerá y lo arruinara todo_.- de inmediato borro la sonrisa de su rostro tratando de cambiar su expresión por una más compasiva y arrepentida. – Lamento que hayas visto eso Ash, debio ser muy doloroso para ti.- le dijo con una voz muy convincente. Ash se desarmo, su rabia disminuyo considerablemente y se confundió. Solo pudo mascullar un -¿Eh?-

- _Muy bien, parece que lo eh confundido_- pensó para si Giorgio. Ash lo miraba con algo de desconfianza y de curiosidad. – Se lo que sientes por Misty, Ash. Se a lo que fuiste al gimnasio, y créeme no quisiera estar en tu lugar.- siguió hablando Giorgio con una mirada apenada y compasiva hacia Ash. – No fuiste el único que salió afectado de esa pequeña reunión.- continua. Con esto Ash quedo petrificado, no sabía que había pasado después de que se había ido de allí, no pensó en lo que podría haber hecho Misty, no recordaba su reacción. - ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto algo inquieto y temeroso. Creía saber la respuesta pero no quería aceptarla.

-Misty también salió afectada Ash. Ella te había querido desde hace mucho tiempo y el verte así otra vez solo le produjo mucho dolor.- esto último se lo dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras notaba que el joven entrenador se agarraba sus cabellos con fuerza y desesperación. – _Ya lo tengo_- pensó Giorgio. – Ella me dijo que hablara contigo y te explicara, ella está intentando avanzar Ash, por eso decidió estar conmigo. Tu solo le has causado dolor- continuo con su discurso.

Ash solo sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón con aquel relato, su encuentro, su idea solo la habían hecho sufrir hasta ahora. No sabía que hacer. La quería mucho como para soportar el saber que la estaba haciendo sufrir, eso era lo último que quería hacerle. Apretó mas sus manos en su cabeza como pidiendo una respuesta, un camino para resolver lo que estaba pasando. – Creo que es hora de que tú también intentes avanzar Ash.- le dijo Giorgio mirándolo. Ash levanto la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos con la mirada aguada. – Es lo mejor para ambos. – termino de decir Giorgio. El silencio invadió la habitación luego de eso. - _¿Lo mejor para ambos? ¿Lo mejor para ella?-_ pensó Ash. Y antes de que Ash pudiera seguir debatiendo consigo mismo Giorgio le mando su última frase. – Si la amas déjala ir.-

* * *

Y este fue el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! Lamento la tardanza que tuve pero la universidad me tuvo hasta el borde de la locura todo este tiempo, pero ahora que por fin termine y estoy en vacaciones puedo dedicarme si problemas de nuevo a esto! Asi que esperen actualizaciones mas seguidas! Ademas continuare con mi otra historia muy pronto! Y finalmente quiero decirles esto: el final se acerca:p

Guest: Me alegra que te este gustando, me gustaría hacer mas de comedia pero la verdad no soy muy bueno :/

Red20: Me alegra que sigas leyendo! Misty tenia que recuperarce de alguna formay pues ahora mira lo que sucede con Ash.

Ladystar : No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia! Las cosas no podían simplemente ser asi de fáciles entonces decidi lo de Giorgio :P

Ashura: Gracias por leer! Creeme que lo pensé pero creo que eso alargaría mucho la historia para mi gusto, tal vez lo utilice en el futuro J

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo!

Wendylove4 : Gracias por leer! Lamento la tardanza pero tantas cosas en la universidad no me dejaban tiempo ojala te guste!

Sharlotte Soubirous: Gracias por tus comentarios! Lamento la tardanza, pero ahora que estoy libre actualizare mucho mas seguido!

: Jajajajaja ese review me hizo reir demasiado, no me acordaba de esa canción. Gracias por leer!

Katia: Gracias por leer! Veo que no te cae muy bien Iris jajajajajajaja.


	11. El camino a Paleta

22/06/2013

Bueno aqui continuo con la historia, espero que les guste!

Una vez mas apreciaria mucho sus reviews! Me ayudan a escribir mejor!

* * *

Era ya más de medio día, el sol brillaba encima de sus cabezas recordándoles su presencia cn un calor sofocante. Todos excepto Misty clamaban por descanso y el agotamiento y deshidratación se veian claramente en sus caras. Pero no en la de Misty, ella estaba concentrada en su meta y no mostraba ni un signo de cansancio. Después de su pequeña charla con May recupero más de su entusiasmo provocando que se centrara en su objetivo olvidando a sus compañeros. –Agua, agua, por favor…- decía con voz agotada May mientras seguía el camino. Misty iba más adelante que todos y May la miraba con desesperación, necesitaban un descanso urgente. – Brock, Cilan, no creen que es hora del almuerzo?- pregunto esperanzada May para tener una excusa por la cual detenerse. Brock y Cilan cambiaron sus miradas cansadas por unas de felicidad instantánea. Esa era la excusa perfecta para un descanso. –¡Claro May ya es hora!- le respondio Brock con una sonrisa. De inmediato Iris grito –¡ Misty! ¡Es hora de almorzar detente!-

Misty estaba tan concentrada en el camino y pensando en lo que le diría a Ash que no se dio cuenta de lo que Iris le grito y continúo su camino. – _Como comenzar… Ash desde que te conozco tu has sido alguien al cual admiro… no no no eso no suena muy bien…. Veamos, Ash aunque eres un cabeza hueca que se guía con sus emociones.. ¡SI! Eso va sonando mejor…-_ otro grito se oyo en la distancia sacando a Misty de su discurso. Se dio la vuelta viendo como Iris la llamaba. Vio como sacaban la comida para el almuerzo. Se sintió algo afanada. – _Espero que no tome mucho tiempo, sino asesinare a Brock.-_ pensó para si misma mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

Se sentaron en grupo mientras Brock y Cilan sacaban de sus mochilas pequeños paquetes que envolvían emparedados hechos especialmente para el viaje junto con unos termos que contenían jugo. Brock fue pasando cada emparedado a cada uno de sus amigos mientras Cilan servia las bebidas. Todo esto de una manera demasiado paciente para Misty. May e Iris no se molestaban tampoco en apresurar las cosas conversando de cómo eran los concursos ya que Iris no había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a uno antes. Misty se estaba desesperando e intentaba respirar profundo ante la pasividad de sus amigos. Apretando sus puños y con una sonrisa fingida recibió de Cilan la bebida y de Brock la comida. En menos de dos minutos había devorado su plato con la esperanza de continuar pronto, pero se percató que los demás lo hacían sin afán. Esto termino por hacerla explotar - ¡Podrían terminar de comer de una vez! – grito ella interrumpiendo las diferentes conversaciones. Todos la miraron algo asustados, luego May se levantó y le puso una mano en su hombro. – No te preocupes Misty, sabemos que estas algo nerviosa y quieres llegar rápido pero Ash no ira a ningún lado.- le dijo reconfortantemente May. – Pero.. ya es tarde y….- dijo buscando alguna razón para apresurarlos finalmente rindiéndose. – Esta bien….. lo siento.- los demás sonrieron y siguieron comiendo un poco más apresurados pero tranquilos.

Más allá un grupo de 3 individuos habían escuchado el grito de cierta pelirroja alertándolos. – Así que los tarados están cerca.- dijo el hombre de cabello azul. – Lo más probable es que se dirijan a la casa del bobo del Pikachu.- dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos asomando su cara. – Lo que significa que es nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a esa ratica cuqui para el jefazo.- dijo un Meowth saliendo de las sombras. Los 3 del equipo Rocket rieron malévolamente mientras se adelantaban en el camino mientras planeaban su trampa.

* * *

Ash empacaba sus cosas con ayuda de Pikachu sin decir una palabra. Pikachu lo había intentado convencer de que al menos debería hablar con Misty a lo que su entrenador le había respondido con lo que Giorgio le había dicho. –No quiero hacerle más daño Pikachu, solo empeoraría las cosas. – Esa era su respuesta frecuente. Termino de vestirse y empacar sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila. –Listo Pikachu, volveremos a Unova después de encontrarnos con Iris y Cilan.- le dijo decidido aunque claramente no muy feliz. Pikachu solo asintió resignado. Bajaron de la habitación del entrenador a la sala donde Giorgio seguía sentado esperándolos.

Con el tono más comprensivo que pudo que disfrazaba su satisfacción por haber logrado el engaño Giorgio se dirigió a Ash - ¿Estas bien? En verdad siento todo esto Ash, espero que puedas comprender.- le dijo acercándose. Ash suspiro resignado, había decidido olvidar a Misty, dejarla continuar con su vida como lo estaba haciendo antes de que el decidiera reaparecer para estropearlo todo. Fue a la cocina donde estaba su madre. -¿Ash?- pregunto ella al verlo listo para salir de nuevo a la aventura aunque su cara mostrara todo excepto entusiasmo. – Me voy mama, el problema que tenía… bueno… ya lo resolví y creo que es hora de que continúe. Volveré al terminar con la liga Unova.- Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre que lo devolvió. – Si necesitas algo, lo que sea Ash, solo tienes que decirlo.- con esto Ash se dirigió a la puerta y salió con Giorgio.

Ash respiro el aire limpio del campo intentado recuperar su entusiasmo característico. Giorgio lo acompañaba al lado como escoltándolo y Pikachu lo miraba con ojos de pocos amigos, el roedor tenia el leve presentimiento que ese sujeto planeaba algo no muy bueno. – Entonces ¿iras al puerto de Ciudad Vermilion?- le pregunto Giorgio a un Ash algo distraído - ¿Eh? Oh si iré por el puerto de Vermilion pero tendré que pasar por Cerulean y decirles a mis amigos que vengan conmigo. – le respondió Ash a Giorgio mandando un escalofrió por la espalda de este. Los amigos de Ash debían ser la voz desconocida que se encontraba en el gimnasio y alguien más que no había visto. Se puso algo nervioso. – eeee no te preocupes Ash creo saber dónde están, les diré que se encuenten contigo en el puerto, no quiero que pases más sufrimientos en Cerulean.- le dijo Giorgio. – Gracias Giorgio, eres muy amable- le respondió incrédulo Ash. Pikachu solo empezó a sacar chispas en amenaza al notar la actitud nerviosa de Giorgio. Con esto dicho ambos continuaron su camino sin decir mucho, Giorgio ahora se centraba en pensar que le diría a los amigos de Ash una vez llegara al gimnasio Cerulean para que se fueran sin ninguna sospecha a Vermilion y de vuelta a Unova. Si lo lograba Misty estaría con él, seria suya, su Misty y de nadie más como siempre había deseado.

* * *

Eran un poco más de las 2 de la tarde cuando continuaron con su caminata con renovadas energías después de haber comido su almuerzo y descansar un rato en el sol. Misty lideraba la marcha a paso firme seguida de May que con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia como si marchara como un soldado. Un poco más atrás Iris la miraba con una sonrisa algo torcida que demostraba que pensaba que la actitud de May era algo rara. Finalmente Cilan y Brock se encontraban al final compartiendo sus conocimientos de culinaria pokemon y humana.

Iris continuaba viendo a May y luego desvió su mirada a Misty detallándola. Su cabello rojo definitivamente llamaba la atencio igual que su carácter que por las historias que May le había contado era muy variable y podía llegar a niveles peligrosos. Se preguntaba que podía haberle llamado la atención a Ash, y se remontó a lo que él les había dicho en el centro pokemon de Ciudad Nimbasa. Hablaba de ella con mucho cariño y de como ella lo apoyaba a pesar de que todo estuviera en su contra. Además fue su primera compañera de viaje y su encuentro no fue el más perfecto. Ella era la que había ayudado y había visto a Ash crecer como entrenador y como persona. Suspiro profundamente recordando que ella no podría tener nada con él, pero se sentía feliz de ayudar a que el consiguiera su felicidad. Sonrió para sí misma y para Misty aunque ella no lo viera.

Continuaron caminando un poco más cuando los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de vacío que provoca caerse. Un hoyo bien camuflado bajo sus pies había cedido y ellos habían caído en uno de los más viejos trucos. - ¿Qué demonios hace un hoyo por aquí? – pregunto Iris mientras intentaba acomodarse en el final del hoyo que tenía fácilmente unos 4 metros de profundidad. – No me digan que…- dijo May mientras recordaba su pasado. – oh no- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. - ¡Equipo Rocket!- todos gritaron irritados. Luego una cerca de metal fue puesta en la salida del hoyo y las cabezas de los bien conocidos individuos se asomaron. – ¡Preparense para los problemas! – Dijo Jessie -¡ y más vale que teman!- continuo James y antes de que Jessie continuara Meowth la interrumpió súbitamente. – ¡Un momento! ¡El bobo del Pikachu no está aquí!- Jessie y James quedaron sorprendidos y se asomaron una vez más al hoyo comprobando que ni Ash ni Pikachu estaban en él. - ¡Qué! – grito desesperada Jessie. – Tenemos a toda la banda de bobos excepto al del Pikachu. ¡Eso solo nos pasa a nosotros!- dijo James golpeando su mano en su cara. – ¡No estamos todos! ¡Se olvidan de Dawn!- le refuto May. – Una boba más una boba menos. Igual ninguna de ustedes es más bella o inteligente que yo.- Le respondió Jessie sacándole la lengua. May apretó sus puños y gruño. – Bueno James, el otro bobo no debe estar lejos entonces…. ¡Que Amonguss les eche su polvito!- dijo Meowth con voz maléfica. Amonguss salio y lanzo su polvo paralizante en el hoyo.

Todos empezaron a toser, Iris rápidamente bajo a Axew de su cabello y lo puso debajo suyo cubriéndolo del polvo. –Quédate ahí Axew, cuando ellos se hayan ido sal.- le dio instrucciones Iris antes de caer sobre el aplastándolo un poco pero acomodando su brazos para dejarle espacio. Todos cayeron en el suelo. – Me… me … las pagaran… Equipo Rocket..- dijo Misty antes de caer al suelo.

- ¿No crees que exageramos un poco Meowth?- pregunto algo preocupado James al ver a las personas dentro del hoyo. – Tonterías James, ahora solo esperaremos a que el otro bobo venga al rescate y tomaremos a Pikachu a cambio de sus amigos. Meowth vigila que no se muevan, si lo hacen les daremos un poco mas de paralizante- respondió Jessie. Meowth se dirigió al borde hoyo refunfuñando. Jessie y James se sentaron cerca esperando a que Ash hiciera su entrada de héroe.

Paso una hora y media y ahora el trio de rufianes habían sucumbido al calor y el sueño de la tarde. Fue en este momento en que Axew forzó su salida de debajo de Iris. Ella que estaba consiente le señalo débilmente su mochila de la que Axew logro sacar una especie de medicina antiparalizante que aunque era normalmente usada en pokemon podía servir igual en humanos. Axew le dio un poco a Iris que luego de unos minutos logro moverse con más libertad dándole un poco a cada uno de sus amigos que silenciosamente fueron recuperando sus fuerzas. Luego de estar bien consiente la rabia de Misty era casi incontenible. – Misty creo que deberías calmarte un poco…- le dijo echándose para atrás Brock. La pelirroja tenía los ojos llenos de furia. Como se atrevia el equipo Rocket a interrumpir su viaje para por fin estar con Ash. Apretó los puños con fuerza e hizo rechinar sus dientes. – Brock tiene razón Misty debemos pensar en un plan para escapar y …- dijo May igualmente tratando de calmarla. – Esta mezcla se está poniendo demasiado picante.- le murmuro Cilan a Iris.

Misty simplemente saco una pokebola y sin mirar hacia arriba la lanzo con una fuerza impresionante que silencio a todos. La pokebola salió por un hueco de los barrotes quedando en la superficie. Y antes de que la gravedad la devolviera al fondo Misty grito demostrando su rabia y frustración contenida. – Gyarados usa hiperrayo en esos tres inútiles!- la serpiente marina salió de su pokebola dando un rugido que hizo que Jessie, James y Meowth despertaran de su pequeño sueño. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar fueron impactados por el poderoso ataque y enviados a volar. – Como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo Jessie. – Y esta vez nos cogieron durmiendo.- continuo James. – Ya, no empiecen a quejarse que por esto nos pagan.- termino Meowth y finalmente en coro - ¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!- mientras se volvían un punto resplandeciente en el cielo.

- Gyarados destruye esa reja con tu lanzallamas!- le ordeno Misty a su pokemon que la destruyo rápidamente. – ¡Ve Venasaur! sácanos de aquí con tu látigo sepa.- dijo May mientras el pokemon de hierba salía y se encargaba de sacarlos a todos con sus látigos. Una vez afuera todos tomaron un respiro, pero pronto Misty miro la hora dándose cuenta que era tarde. – Escuchen, seguiremos hasta el atardecer, no creo que lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta antes de eso entonces lo mejor será que continuemos mañana y estar allí a primera hora- sugirió Misty, todos asintieron y continuaron su camino.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero, habían pasado 2 horas y el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte dejando un paisaje de colores amarillos y naranjas con su descenso. Todos estaban agotados, incluso Misty con su afán de encontrarse con Ash se encontraba sumamente cansada. – Creo que este es un buen sitio para acampar.- dijo Brock haciendo que todos pararan, el resto miro a Misty buscando su aprobación. – Si Brock, creo que es un buen lugar.- dijo ella. Todos empezaron a preparar el campamento y en un descuido Misty continúo apreciando el atardecer pensando en Ash. Cuando a lo lejos empezó a divisar unas siluetas que se dirigían hacia ellos. May también las diviso y acercándose a Misty intento detallar más a los desconocidos que se acercaban. Entre estos más se acercaban más claras se volvían sus siluetas, May logro distinguir una gorra y un pokemon que parecía un Pikachu. Luego Misty hablo casi temblando. – Es.. Es… Es Ash.- dijo ella claramente nerviosa. May miro la otra silueta y de inmediato la distinguió. – Y Giorgio.- completo ella recordándole la presencia del otro individuo a Misty.

* * *

Pam pam pam! Bueno gente, creo que el proximo capitulo marcara el fin de esta historia, tal vez haga un epilogo pero no estoy muy seguro asi que gracias por leer!

escorpion-abel zotz : Gracias por tu review! Pues aquí tienes un poco de las acciones que tomo Ash espero que el capitulo te paresca interesante.

armando aaron : Gracias! Me alegra que te este gustando ya que este es mi primer fic, sigue leyendo!

netokastillo: jajajaja si chan chan chan! Espero que también hayas quedado intrigado con este capitulo! Sigue leyendo!

Red'n'Yellow/ Red20: jajajaja si tienes razón Ash no se iria sin Cilan y Iris es por eso que allí lo dije que tendría que volver por ellos a cerulean. Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo!

SirenaMisty: Jajajaja lo se pero no, no lo puedes matar :p, lamento lo de los texots, no me eh podido acostumbrar a hacerlos mas separados en verdad lo intento :/ Me alegra mucho tu review ya que e leído un monton de tus historias y tu eres uno de los autores que me ha inspirado a escribir! :D Sigue leyendo!


	12. Volver

Bueno gente, aquí termina todo. Con ustedes el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que comencé en diciembre. Ojala les guste!

* * *

Giorgio tenía la mirada perdida. Pensando en Misty, en lo suya que sería una vez el intruso se fuera de una vez y por todas. El atardecer bañaba el hermoso paisaje del bosque, pero esto no lo notaba Giorgio. Al lado suyo estaba Ash con pensamientos algo parecidos. Pensaba en Misty, en todo lo que la había hecho sufrir todo este tiempo. En cómo fue un tarado al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga a tiempo, de cómo simplemente el dejo de comunicarse.

El viento se hizo más fuerte mientras bajaban por el camino sin notar que a un lado un grupo de personas preparaba su campamento. Pikachu que no estaba tan distraído como sus acompañantes empezó a ver a las personas intentando detallarlas. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Pikachu pudo distinguir las siluetas de las personas. Desafortunadamente para él una hoja golpeo a Giorgio en la cara sacándolo de su trance y a su vez dejándolo percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente suyo. De inmediato empujando a Ash junto con Pikachu al bosque. – Whaaa!- alcanzo a gritar Ash mientras caía al frio suelo del bosque y Pikachu salía despedido unos cuantos metros más allá. - ¿¡Que fue eso Giorgio?!- pregunto molesto Ash mientras se ponía de pie. Pikachu unos pocos metros más allá se levantó rápidamente mirando a Giorgio con furia en sus ojos y chispas saliendo de sus mejillas. Había descubierto que ese sujeto que pretendía ser amigo de su entrenador en realidad tramaba algo no muy bueno con relación a Misty. – Eh, pues…- empezó a decir Giorgio algo nervioso - es es que por aquí hay una atajo para llegar mas rápido a Cerulean, si un atajo.- termino de decir intentando tranquilizarse. Ash hizo cara de confundido antes de acercarse a el. – De acuerdo, pero ¡¿por qué me empujaste así de la nada?!- pregunto Ash perdiendo un poco la paciencia. – Bueno este….- empezó Giorgio. –¡ _piensa Girogio piensa! ¡Necesitas salir con una buena excusa y pronto! ¡Mmmmm listo lo tengo!- _ tomo aire y se explicó. – Es que me acorde muy de repente lo lamento, es que ya nos pasamos un poco del atajo por no fijarme jeje.- termino algo nervioso.

Ash lo miro como sospechando que algo extraño pasaba, pero con lo ingenuo que es a veces respondió. –Bueno está bien Giorgio, pero la próxima vez no me empujes a un bosque así!- se tranquilizó y continuo. – ¿Entonces por dónde vamos?- Giorgio al ver que lo había convencido se dispuso a intentar alejarlo lo más posible del camino. –¡ Ven por aquí pronto!- le grito a Ash mientras corría mas adentro del bosque.

* * *

En el camino…

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?!- grito frustrada Misty luego de darse cuenta como Ash había desaparecido empujado por Giorgio al bosque. Brock, Iris y Cilan tornaron su atención a ella luego de escucharla. - ¿Qué sucede Misty?- pregunto Brock acercándose. – Ash está allí en el bosque con Giorgio!- continuo gritando Misty. May se tapó los oídos mientras el resto quedaba con una expresión de sorpresa. – Misty debería ser menos escandalosa.- susurro para sí.-

- Donde lo viste?- pregunto afanada Iris acercándose a Misty. Ella solo apunto la dirección con su dedo. – Cilan vamos por el.- dijo decidida Iris, Cilan asintió y ambos salieron tras Ash. – Esperen...!- empezó Misty a decir con ojos llorosos mientras se disponía a seguirlos. May la abrazo por detrás fuertemente. – Cálmate Misty, lo traerán aquí, debes intentar calmarte mientras vienen.- le dijo May. Misty relajo sus músculos y bajo su cabeza a mirar el suelo y después de unos segundos asintió. May lentamente fue soltándola, ella necesitaba estar tranquila para poder expresarse correctamente con Ash.

* * *

El bosque…..

Ash empezó a correr tras Giorgio pero antes de que hubiera recorrido una distancia considerable Pikachu se paró frente a él con los brazos extendidos intentando evitar que siguiera a Giorgio. –¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Pikachu? Debemos seguir a Giorgio.- le dijo Ash intentando continuar con su camino, cosa que el ratón evito. – Pika pika pi! Pikachu! Pi pika pikachu pi!- le grito con desespero el pokemon mientras movía sus manos indicando el camino por donde iban antes. Ash quedo perplejo. – ¿Misty?...- mientras miraba al suelo Pikachu solo asintió. Más adelante Giorgio se percató de que Ash se encontraba atrás y que había parado de seguirlo. Entro en pánico y se devolvió llamando a Ash.

- ¡Alli estas! ¡Vamos Ash o va a anochecer!- le dijo Giorgio jalándolo de un extremo de su chaqueta. Pikachu lo miro con rabia mientras seguía diciendo cosas en su idioma. – Espera Giorgio!- empezó Ash. Giorgio no tardó en darse cuenta que tenía que convencerlo rápidamente. – Mira Ash, yo quiero evitarte todo este sufrimiento pero necesito que vengas conmigo rápido!- le dijo soltandolo mientras Ash solo se quedaba callado. Para el pequeño ratón amarillo esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Bajo los brazos y apretó los puños mientras chispas salían de sus mejillas. Giorgio lo noto y dirigió su mirada hacia él. – ¿Y a este que le pasa?- le pregunto al pokemon. – Pika….- apretó más los puños.- Pikaaaaaaa chuuuuuu.- grito mientras enviaba un impactrueno de poder asombroso que golpeo directamente a Giorgio haciéndolo gritar de dolor y haciéndole caer inconsciente mientras Ash se protegía con los brazos. – Pikachu… tu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto después de la reacción del pokemon. Pikachu solo se limitó a respirar agitadamente.

- ¡Ash!- se escuchó a dos voces gritar mientras se acercaban rápidamente a donde el entrenador se encontraba. – Iris, Cilan ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto al ver a sus amigos llegar. – ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Iris mientras lo abrazaba. Iris pronto recordó que podía estar cruzando ciertos límites y pronto se alejó de Ash. – Wow ¿qué paso aquí?- pregunto Cilan al ver a Giorgio tostado e inconsciente en el suelo. – Pikachu lo ataco, es el novio de Misty Giorgio…- dijo algo deprimido Ash. Iris lo miro con pena y luego lo tomo del brazo. – Ven niñito hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.- le dijo mientras lo empezaba a arrastrar a el camino. – Esperen! No podemos dejarlo aquí!- les recordó Cilan señalando a Giorgio. Pikachu hizo un gesto de no importarle lo que le pasara al sujeto. – Tienes razón, Excadrill ayúdanos a llevarlo al campamento.- dijo Iris mientras su pokemon salía y ayudaba a cargar al inconsciente Giorgio.

* * *

En el camino…..

Misty movía sus manos nerviosamente mientras caminaba de lado a lado por todo el campamento. May y Brock se encontraban uno al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados. Brock con una expresión de desaprobación y May dando un suspiro de agotamiento. Pronto Misty se detuvo a mirar de nuevo el atardecer logrando divisar a 3 personas que se dirigían hacia ello y a dos pokemon uno arrastrando algo o a alguien. – Allí vienen…- dijo para sí mientras tomaba aire para tranquilizarse.

Ash la vio de lejos y empezó a entrar en pánico, Cilan e Iris lo notaron y ambos pusieron sus manos en sus hombros sonriéndole mientras Pikachu también le daba una sonrisa. Tomo aire y puso su mirada de determinación. La distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez más corta.

Luego de unos segundos estuvieron frente a frente. – Creo que los dejaremos solos.- les dijo Iris dándoles una sonrisa. – Si, y nos encargaremos de que el este bien.- dijo Cilan hablando de Giorgio. Cosa que Ash y Misty ignoraron. Todos sus amigos se alejaron un poco pero se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Brock se encargaba de devolverle la conciencia a Giorgio. Se mantuvieron quietos viéndose a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ella perdida en el rostro de él bañado en el sol que bajaba y el perdido en los ojos de ella que parecían un mar infinito de azul y verde que no quería dejar de ver. Finalmente Misty logro salir de su trance. –Hola Ash..- dijo todavía algo insegura. Esto provoco que Ash también saliera de su trance. – Ho-hola Misty.- le respondió nervioso. Unos pocos segundos de silencio pasaron. – Ash yo….- empezó Misty antes de recordar una cosa.- ¿Por qué no volviste a llamarme Ash Ketchum?- le reclamo mientras se empezaba a acercar. – ¿eh?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ash mientras ella volvía a hablar. - ¿Es que no querías saber más de mí? ¿Era mucho problema para ti hacerme saber que estabas vivo? – continuo mientras acortaba cada vez mas la distancia. – ¿¡Que!? No, Misty déjame explicarte.- le respondió poniendo su manos en posición defensiva viendo que la fiera pelirroja se acercaba amenazante. Se preparó para el golpe que nunca vino. – Explícate… ¿Por qué volviste que quieres?- le dijo con voz quebradiza. Aunque Iris ya se lo hubiera dicho ella necesitaba que él le dijera, escucharlo de él. –Misty yo… Quise llamarte, quise hablarte pero tenía miedo.. No sabía que era lo que sentía… estaba muy confundido. Pero ahora lo sé, yo vine por una razón muy poderosa y esa es que yo ….- empezó a decir Ash antes de ser interrumpido por un grito.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella!- grito Giorgio ya consiente arrojándose hacia ellos. - ¿Giorgio?- dijeron Ash y Misty al tiempo al verlo interponiéndose entre ellos. Pronto el resto del grupo se les unió al ver la escena. Giorgio se dirigió a mirar a Ash con furia. - ¡Tu! ¡Lo arruinas todo! ¡Y donde esta esa rata amarilla que me las pagara! – dijo Giorgio buscando a Pikachu que se encontraba allí cerca. Ash ofendido le respondió de la misma manera – ¡Nadie insulta a mi Pikachu de esa manera!- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Giorgio lo volvió a mirar. –¡Entrenador mediocre! ¡Aléjate de MI Misty! ¡No fui hasta Paleta a enviarlo lejos para que esto suceda!- le grito a Ash. - ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu Misty? ¡Yo no un objeto, no soy ni de ti ni de nadie! ¡Que tu hiciste que!- respondió irritada Misty. May al ver que Misty se dirigía a donde Giorgio con una mirada de muerte se apresuró a tomarla por la espalda. – ¡Suéltame May! ¡Voy a enseñarle una lección a ese idiota!- gritaba mientras luchaba por soltarse. – Por su parte Brock tomo a Ash alejándolo de Giorgio. – ¡Si eres mía Misty! Soy tu novio y tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para eso, no dejare que termine así de rápido. ¡Además no pude haber soportado a May por nada! – dijo Giogio con tono frustrado. Esto no fue a oídos sordos de May. Oh ella lo había escuchado muy bien, era ella ahora la que lo quería atacar pero sabía que Misty lo haría con gusto. – Y hasta aquí fue May la civilizada.- suspiro May antes de poner una mirada furiosa -¡Ve por el Misty!- y la dejo libre.

Brock al ver a Misty libre sabía que no tendría caso retener a Ash por mucho tiempo. Asi que él también lo soltó. La enfurecida pareja rodeo a Giorgio mientras el resto del grupo se hacia atrás. Misty saco una pokebola y Ash saco otra. – Charizard… sal.- dijo Ash mascullando mientras el gran pokemon aparecía al lado suyo. – Gyarados te necesito de nuevo.- dijo a su vez Misty mientras la serpiente de mar hacia su aparición. Giorgio al ver a los pokemon trago saliva. – Misty no deberíamos terminar así, no quieres que hablemos un poco jeje.- le dijo nervioso Giorgio. – Lo lamento Giorgio, pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad y para que te quede claro terminamos.- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica. – Pero… pero…- empezó a decir Giorgio. – Ash- dijo Misty – Claro.- respondió el con una sonrisa maliciosa dándose cuenta lo que Misty quería decir. – ¡Gyarados/Charizard! ¡hiperrrayo!/ ¡aliento de dragón!- le indicaron a sus pokemon que liberaron sus ataques con toda potencia contra Giorgio. La explosión mando a Giorgio llorando por los cielos. – Bueno, ¡es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado! ¡whaaaa!- dijo mientras volaba.

- Esos son Ash y Misty.- dijo Brock con una sonrisa. Todos rieron y luego dejaron solos a la pareja para que continuaran hablando. – Y bien…- empezó Misty – Si… Lo que te estaba diciendo es que… - sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente como queriendo estallar, Ash empezaba a temblar – yo… te quiero Misty, te quiero más que una amiga… no mucho más creo que yo te…. Amo.- finalizo Ash. May los miraba con las manos juntas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los ojos de Misty se aguaron y se arrojó a los brazos de Ash abrazándolo. – No sabes cuánto eh esperado a que me digas eso.- le dijo al oído con voz quebradiza. Misty separo su cabeza lo suficiente para quedar a milímetros de la nariz de Ash. – ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que…- empezó Ash antes de que los labios suaves de la pelirroja lo interrumpieran sumiéndolo en un beso, una sensación indescriptible, algo que superaba todas sus victorias, era dulce, cariñoso y definitivamente quería que durara por siempre. Ella por su parte se sentía en un sueño, tantas veces lo había pensado y era poco creíble para ella que enserio estuviera pasando, así que se aferró al momento no lo quería soltar. Solo hasta que fue la falta de aire lo que los devolviera a la realidad se apartaron. – wow- dijeron ambos al tiempo.

Un poco más lejos los cuatro amigos lloraban de la alegría más que todo Brock que desde sus primeros viajes sabía que esos dos debían terminar juntos. – ¿Ya podemos ir?- pregunto sollozando May a la pareja que seguía abrazada. – Si claro vengan.- les dijo Misty secándose las lágrimas de felicidad. – ¡Esto merece una celebración con una de mis grandes recetas!- dijo Cilan mientras todos se acercaban. – Por supuesto, te importaría que te ayudara Cilan?- pregunto Brock. – En lo absoluto.- respondió Cilan mientras ambos se dirigían a preparar la cena. Iris se acercó a la pareja recién formada poniendo una mano en el hombro de Misty y otra en el de Ash. – Me alegro de que por fin estén juntos. ¡En serio!- les dijo dándoles una sonrisa. Ellos la abrazaron por unos segundos antes de que May los llamara y todo el grupo se reuniera bajo las estrellas que llenaban el cielo luego de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Ahora eran risas y alegría y claro Ash y Misty no se separaron esa noche. Solo en el momento de ir a dormir Brock los envió a tiendas diferentes por razones que obviamente los avergonzaron a ambos.

* * *

Algunos días después en Vermilion….

Todos se encontraban en el puerto Cilan hablando con Iris al frente seguidos de Brock y May y acabando con Ash y Misty. Misty aferrada al brazo de Ash descansando su cabeza en su hombro. La vista del puerto era bella y ambos se encontraban perdidos en la presencia del otro. Llegaron hasta un barco grande que tenía un letrero que decía su destino. "Ciudad Castelia- Unova". Todos se quedaron parados frente a él. La hora se acercaba y aunque todos lo sabían, nadie quería recordarle a la feliz pareja que deberían separarse de nuevo. Ash y Misty miraron el letrero por un rato dándose cuenta de que no tenían mucho más tiempo. Misty suspiro intentando no llorar. Ash por extraño que pareciera la entendió la puso frente a sí mismo y le dio un apasionado beso. – Te extrañare…- dijo ella luego de que rompieran el contacto. – Yo también.- dijo él. Le acaricio la mejilla. – Esta vez te llamare.- continuo Ash en tono algo gracioso. Misty solo sonrió un poco – No me olvides, Ash. Sigo estando aquí- le dijo ella. Él le volvió a dar un pequeño y tierno beso. – Nunca, volveré Misty eso no lo dudes. Yo te amo.- luego de esto se separó un poco de ella – ¡y ganare la liga Unova en tiempo record para volver pronto!- dijo en voz alta levantando su puño. – el mismo inmaduro y tonto Ash.- dijo ella sonriéndole y cruzando sus brazos. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que lo logre?- pregunto el con un gesto ofendido. Antes de que Misty pudiera responder alguien del barco llamo por el megáfono. – Ultima llamada para los viajeros del barco SS. Lowe con destino a Ciudad Castelia.- esto interrumpió la infantil pela que se iba a desarrollar. – Creo que es hora…- dijo Misty triste. Ash la abrazo. – No estés triste Misty, volveré muy pronto. Lo prometo.-

El resto del grupo se les acerco. – Es hora Ash.- dijo Cilan. Ash asintió alejándose de Misty. Se dirigieron todos a la escalera y antes de subir se despidieron todos. Ash beso apasionadamente a Misty una última vez. – Te amo Misty, no lo olvides.- le dijo. – Y yo a ti Ash.- le respondio. Luego Ash, Cilan e Iris subieron al bote que pronto empezó a moverse al horizonte. – ¡Volveré pronto Misty!- gritaba Ash desde el borde. El bote se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta que desapareció. Misty estaba triste por un momento por estar sola otra vez. Pero recordó lo que él le dijo. Volvería, volvería por ella y se sentía feliz porque por fin sería feliz de nuevo podía volver a ser feliz. Con él.

**…EL FIN…**

* * *

Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo en esta gran aventura. Nunca pensé que escribir de esta forma fuera tan divertido y apasionante. Sin todos ustedes los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y darme sus críticas creo que nunca habría acabado esta historia. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener el éxito que tuvo. Así que una vez más … !Gracias a todos!

SirenaMisty: aquí tienes el gran final! Pues Ash no le dio el golpe como tal pero creo que sí lo hizo sufrir como debía :P De nada :) yo también seguire leyendo tus historias.

Netokastillo: Y aquí vemos como termino el pobre de Giorgio, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por haber leído todo!

Armando aaron: lamento la tardancia pero es que sali de viaje y cuando volví me enferme entonces no pude actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado el final y gracias por leer!

Jg13145: Wow me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto! Le acertaste a un par de cosas como has visto. Espero que te haya gustado! Y gracias por leer!

Manoloadri1: por fin actualice! Disculpa la espera, ojala este final también te guste, mi ota historia tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar. Gracias por haber leído!

Anacoreta: Me alegra que te haya parecido asi! Lamento la espera pero aqyui lo tienes espero te haya gustado y gracias por haber leído!

Gol D asce: jajajajaja ponérselas fácil.. tal vez en otra ocasión, además es divertido hacerlos sufrir un poco :p. Espero que hayas quedado contento con lo que le sucedió a Giorgio. Gracias por haber leído!

Red'n'Yellow/Red20: Bueno aquí tienes el final. Y tenias razón, la furia de misty acaba con todo. Muchas gracias por haber leído en especial a ti que fuiste uno de los que me leyó desde el principio! Espero que te haya gustado!

Gotta Catch Ya Later!


End file.
